Marked for life
by jess-luvs-music
Summary: When Bella and her twin Jasper's parents die, there put in foster care. After 3 years of misery, one night of hell and abuse from Paul, there adopted and saved by Carlisle and Esme. But what happens when Paul comes back, and wants Bella back.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I'm currently 16 but will turn 17 in September, which is next month. And this is my story…

When I was only 3 my parents died. Leaving me and my twin brother in Foster care. We've been in foster care for over 4 years until we were adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen. I was grateful and happy, I grew to love them, and they gave us everything including love and support. Esme couldn't have children so she adopted, me, my twin brother Jasper, and a boy named Emmett. We were close, and we protected each other, well my two brothers protected me. Jasper and me looked nothing alike. We think it's because he looks like mom's grandma and I look like dad. Jasper's a very handsome kid and well he's really sweet too. Emmett's huge, I mean his all muscle. His smart too, but he likes to use muscle over brains. His very protective of us and we love him, even if his not our real brother, his my brother bear.

We live in a small town named Forks. I've been home schooled all threw elementary, middle school, and high school until my last year. I'm 16 but a senior, I'm smart so I skipped a grade. We do have friends, but there the only friends we have. Edward, Alice, and Rose. Edward and Alice are brother and sister, Edward's 17 and Alice is 16. Like me Alice skipped a grade and is also a senior. She's my best friend and like a sister. Rose is grate, she's also like a sister and best friend. She's also very protective of us. Edward, well his my guy best friend, I can always count on him.

Your probably wondering, why is everyone's very protective of me and Jasper. Well it starts from when we were 3 and the way our parents died, or killed.

Jasper and I were coloring. Mom and Dad were upstairs arguing again. Mom came downstairs and picked us up. I don't remember much about the rest, but I do remember dad shooting her, and mom's friend Phil shooting dad. We went into foster care after that. Those were the worst 4 years of my life. Everywhere we went, they treated us badly. We were at our last foster care home, right before the Cullen's adopted us. The man who took care of us was drunk and was slapping me around. Jasper was nowhere around at the time. When he found me I was sitting in our room naked and shaking. He called the cops and they found the guy injured. Jasper had hit him with a bat repeatedly. He didn't kill him, but he was injured badly. Jasper would have gone to Juvenile hall if they hadn't said that he was only protecting me. They took me to the hospital, where I meet Carlisle. He healed all my scratches and cuts, they made sure I was okay and wasn't damaged after being raped. One night while I was in the hospital, Carlisle brought his wife Esme to meet me. They explained how they couldn't have children but would love it if they could take care of me. Of course I wouldn't go with out Jasper and they opened there arms for the both of us. Emmett was adopted shortly after us. We tried to go to school when we were in 4th grade, but they were all mean to Jasper. They would tease him and yell at him, they would call him killer. So Esme started home schooling him. But then they started to treat me bad, they abused me. So I also stopped going. Emmett just didn't want to be alone so he stopped as well. We meet Edward, Rose, and Alice while Jasper, Emmett, and I went for a walk at the park. We were about 9 [Emmett 10], and they came up to us. They said they were new here and wanted to be our friends. Of course we agreed. We ended up being best friends since then, we also told them our story and they understood. They never judged us or looked at us differently.

But this was our last year, Esme though it would be a good idea to face our fears. Of course we couldn't say no, we loved her to much. I was stronger and a bit more confident, but it could be shattered easily. Every night since I was 8, since my last foster home care, I've had dreams. Ever night I suffered of the same dream, it's the same guy and the same night over and over and over again. Since Carlisle's a doctor, he proscribed me pills so I would sleep dreamless. I stopped seeing those awful dark eyes, the ones the took my innocence away. I'm vulnerable to guys, my shield falls, and I have a difficult time regaining back sanity. But my brothers and Best friend always help me, and I become stronger again.


	2. Chapter 2

_I could feel myself sweet, I was tossing and turning. Screaming and yelling for help._

_"No, no, leave me alone." I cried for mercy._

_"Bella, but your to lovely for your own good." he pushed the blade on my cheek._

_"Stop please, leave me alone." I cried again._

_"How about we have a little fun." he said tugging at my jeans._

_._

I woke up with tears. I ran out my room and slammed Jasper open, he was there sleeping soundlessly until I opened the door. He sat up quickly and came over too me.

"Bella, Bella what's wrong." I was shaking in his arms. I was hyperventilating

and I couldn't control it. Jasper picked me up and laid me on his bed. I saw him throw his shoe across the hall. Emmett came out.

"What the hell Jasper…Bella. Bella. Jasper what's wrong with her."

"I don't know, go get Carlisle." Emmett left the room.

"Bella, what's wrong."

"He wouldn't stop touching me. The knife." he ran out the room and went into mine. Soon he came out with a bottle.

"Bella you pills there gone. Why didn't you tell us."

"He wouldn't stop." I kept on repeating.

"Bella, shush it's okay. I'm here now." he hugged me tightly and I heard footsteps around us.

"Jasper what happened." I heard Carlisle say.

"She had her stupid dreams. Her pills, she finished them and didn't say anything."

"God, Okay. I'm going to inject a tranquilizer and she'll fall into a deep dreamless sleep."

"Okay." I heard Jasper say. I was soon injected with something on my arm. I could fill myself falling asleep. I let the darkness wash over me.

"Wake up Bells." someone shook me a bit.

"Come on. Stop playing with us. Please Bella wake up." I heard another voice.

"no, sleep. 5 more minutes mom." I mumbled.

"I'm not your mother, I'm your brother. Now get up Bells. We need to go out." I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I was in Jasper's room, I looked at the clock and it said 12.

"Good morning." Emmett and Jasper said.

"Hi guys." I said smiling.

"Come on, go jump in the shower. We're going out." he said. I nodded and walked to my room. After getting ready I walked down the stairs and found everyone there.

"Where are we going." I ask looking at everyone.

"Well first, where going to get break feast, then shopping after we're stopping by the pharmacist too pick up your pills." at the last part Jasper glared at me. I walked over to him and kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry." I said. He sighed

"Bells, don't you ever do that again. You had me freaked out."

"Me too squirt, who would I make fun of when she trips if anything happened to you." Emmett said crushing me to his body.

"Emmett…can't…breath."

"Oh sorry."

"I'm sorry, I just thought I wouldn't dream. I mean it was only one night, what was the worst that could happen." Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Come on let's just go." Edward said wrapping his arm around me and pulling me outside.

"Don't do that Bella. Please, I know how much you put Jasper and Emmett in pain when they see you like that. Next time, tell them when you need more pills." I sighed.

"Alright Edward." I said defeated. "You want to drive today?" he said. I nodded my head and we headed to my car. My 16 birthday present from Carlisle and Esme was my beautiful black Audi model A6. Everyone made there way to there own cars. Jasper and Alice were a couple so they went in Alice's yellow porch, Emmett and Rose were also together and they went in Rosie's Red convertible. Edward and I were not a couple. Beside's the fact that he was my brother's best friend, he was my best friend, and we didn't like each other, well Jasper and Emmett never let me go on a date. I remember I met this nice boy at the mall once, his name was Jacob Black. I never got to go on that date he promised me, Jasper wouldn't allow it.

I pulled in the dinner and made my way out the car. Edward came to my side and put his arm over my shoulders once again. We walked in and Chelsea made her way over too us.

"Bella, Edward, I'm guessing same table as always." she greeted me in a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Chelsea was one of the friends that I also do have. We came here once a week, we even had our own table reserved for us. She didn't even have to ask us our orders. Edward and I took a seat while we waited for everyone. From the corner in my eye, I saw 4 teenagers sitting next to us. I recognized them and snorted.

"Bella?" Edward looked at me.

"I'm sorry, but your friends are here." I said with our even bothering to look at him.

"Who?" he asked looking around.

"Next to us." I simply said as everyone made there way towards us.

"Oh." was all Edward said. He knew I didn't like his friends. Jessica, Lauren, Mike and Taylor were not my favorite people. Jessica harassed me when I first went to school here in Forks. She's the reason that I stopped going. They were all bully's. Rose took a seat next to me. "Hey Bella were still going to the beach tomorrow right."

"Yeah Rose." I said looking at her. I saw Jessica, Lauren, Mike and Taylor look at us. Mike beamed, while Jessica and Lauren narrowed there eyes at us. Taylor just ignored us.

"Look Jessica it's the freaky twins and the stuck up snobs." Lauren said. I rolled my eyes and looked at Jasper. He looked a little annoyed as well.

"Jessica, why don't you knock it off." Edward said.

"Seriously Edward I have no idea why you hang out with them." Jessica said.

"Just back off alright." Edward said sighting. Jessica and Lauren backed off and went back to eating. The whole time Edward was holding my hand, I'm not sure what pissed me off, but I snapped my hand back.

"Bella?" he looked at me confused. I just shrugged and looked at Chelsea coming over with our food and drinks. Everyone made a conversation after, but I stayed out of it. I just ate in silence. Eventually Edward's hand found me again and I didn't pull away. We were about done and waited for Chelsea to bring back our change. I heard Jessica whisper to Lauren something about me being a whore and all over Edward. I was pissed. I was playing with a bottle cap and shot it at the back of Jessica's head. Alice, Rose, and Jasper found humor in it, just like me. Emmett was lost though.

"What the hell." Jessica said looking back.

"Oh, I'm sorry Jessica, I didn't mean to shoot your big head." I said with as much as innocence I could.

"Bitch." she said.

"Take's one to know one." I replied. She just turned back to her seat.

"Mature Bella." I heard Edward say. I snapped my hand back.

"Excuse me Rose." she moved and let me pass. I looked at everyone before I left.

"One of you can give assword a ride to the mall. I'll meet you guys there." I said and stocked off the dinner. Before I was out the door I heard Edward ask.

"What the hell did I do." I drove off pissed at Edward. I hated that he always defended them. I hated that he never picked me over them. I hated that he was even friends with them. But I mostly hated myself for being jealous of them.

I got at the mall in record of time. I walked into coach and started too look around, I knew Alice would make me go in here anyways. I looked at the shades in there and picked some out. After 15 minutes of looking around I paid and made my way out the store. I saw Alice and Rose start to go in.

"Wait you went in with out us." Alice frowned.

"Oh Alice, don't be sad. Be glad, here I got you this." I said taking out a purse from the bags I was holding.

"Bella it's fabulous. Thank you." she gave me a hug.

"What about me." Rose said pouting. I took out a shoe box and handed them to her.

"Bella, there gorgeous, we've thought you well. Thank you." She said giving me a hug. We made our way out and started to explore the mall again. The guys were holding our bags and I was still giving Edward the cold shoulder. After a few hours of shopping we decided to head over to our place for a movie night. I had to go to the pharmacy though, so told them I would meet up with them there. I drove to the pharmacy and walked in. It was raining outside so I had to run inside. I walked over to the pharmacist and told him my name. He handed me my proscription in a bag and I made my way out. I bumped into someone though. I fell on the ground and dropped my bag. I looked up and saw Mike on the floor.

"Oh I'm so sorry Bella. Are you okay?" he said.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said picking up my bag and getting off the floor.

"Are you sure. I didn't break a bone or something did I?" he joked giving me a smile.

"No, I'm okay. No bone's cracked. No blood no harm." I said waving my hand in the air like it was nothing.

"Listen I wanted to apologize for the way Jessica and Lauren behaved today."

"It's alright, there bitches anyways." I said with a shrug making him laugh.

"Yeah well that wasn't nice." he said.

"I have to go. I'll see you later." he nodded.

"Yeah I hope I see you later." he whispered. I was sure that he didn't mean for me to hear, but I heard it. What did that mean. Mike was never nice, but he wasn't mean either. He never talked too me, it was like I didn't exist to him. But all of a sudden his being nice and apologizing. I just didn't understand. I parked my car inside the garage and made my way up the stairs. Everyone was waiting for me.

"I'll be back." I yelled down the stairs. I walked into my room and saw Edward in there. He was laying on my bed.

"Can I help you." I said coldly.

"Bella, what did I do wrong?" he said sitting up. I sighed and walked over to my closet. I left the door open.

"Edward, it just makes me mad that you defended Jessica." I said to him as I reached on the top of the hangers for my shorts. Edward was in my closet now.

"I never defended her." I rolled my eyes and looked threw the hangers for my green v neck shirt. I found it and laid it on the chair.

"Mature Edward" I said in the same expression he had. He smiled and laughed. I just pulled my shirt over my head. I never cared about changing in front of him, his seen me in less, well in a bikini. I took my jeans off.

"Bella, it's just. I don't expect you to act like them, I always though of you as the more mature one. Usually you just ignore them." I walked out the closet.

"I'm tired of it though, it's getting me nowhere. If they want war, Hell I'll give them war." I yelled at him. I walked over to the bed and got my bag. I took out a pill with out looking and threw it in my mouth. I putt the bottle on the counter next to the sink and walked back to the closet.

"Bella revenge is not the answer." he said. I pulled my shirt over my head and then the shorts up.

"I don't care." I said pouting and crossing my arms over my chest. Edward walked over to me and pulled me in a hug.

"They can be really mean Bella. I just don't want you to get hurt." he said kissing me forehead.

"I know." I said looking up at him.

"Forgive me?" he asked.

"Only if you forgive me." I said. He laughed and pulled me out the closet.

"Forgive and forget." he said as we walked down the stairs and out my room.

I feel asleep soon. After Edward and I joined the others we watched a few movie's. The boys put Valkyrie. We watched 'he's just not that into you' and after 'College'. I fell asleep in Edwards arms soon. I remember someone laying me on my bed.

_Then my nightmare's started._

_I was in my room and he threw the door open._

_"Hey Paul. What's up?" I asked him._

_"Bella where have you been all day?" he screamed._

_"Here in my room reading." I said holding up the book._

_"Reading." he said laughing. He walked over too me and threw the book on the floor. He hovered over me and I began to freak out._

_"Leave me alone." I said pushing him away._

_"Bella, girls don't read, they keep men like me happy." he said rubbing his private against me. I could feel the tears in my eyes escaping._

_"Are you crying." he said looking at me mad._

_"Jasper." I cried._

_"I'll give you something to cry about." he said pulling something out of his jean pocket. He pulled up my shirt and pressed the blade on my stomach. I screamed in pain._

_"Stop, it hurts." I yelled. He began to kiss my neck._

_"Stop it." I yelled again. He ripped my shirt open._

_"No, no, leave me alone." I cried for mercy._

_"Bella, but your to lovely for your own good." he pushed the blade on my cheek._

_"Stop please, leave me alone." I cried again._

_"How about we have a little fun." he said tugging at my jeans. He soon pulled them off. He began to touch me and I began to squirm I cried and screamed but no one came for help. I was in hell, and it felt like I would never get out of it._

Edward's POV.

I heard screams from Bella's room and ran out the guest room. Bella was screaming and crying for help. I knocked on Jasper and Emmett's room and ran back inside Bella's.

"Bella. Bella wake up." I shook her.

"No, no. Don't touch me." she cried trying to push me away. Jasper and Emmett ran into the room.

"Bella. Wake up." Jasper yelled.

"Stop please. Stop" she begged.

"God, Bella wake up. Why didn't you take your pill." Jasper yelled. Alice and Rose were in the room now and they were holding each other. They've never seen Bella have a nightmare before. She began to drink her pills and never dreamed around them, so this was there first time, and I knew how scared they must be.

"Jasper I saw her take her pill. It's on the counter next to the sink." Emmett ran into her bathroom and came back with a bottle.

"This aren't Bella's. This are Ms. Newton's." Emmett said.

"What." I screamed.

"No stop. Jasper. Jasper Please help me." she yelled. I looked at Jasper and he look ready to cry. I ran to Emmett's side and took the bottle from his hand. This were sleeping pills. They were strong and heavy as well.

"Shit. Alice get Carlisle." I yelled.

"Edward what's wrong." Emmett said.

"There to strong, she can't wake up. There sleeping pills and there heavy ones too."

"Jasper." She screamed again.

"Bella please wake up." Jasper said picking her up into his arms.

"Don't touch me." she yelled pushing Jasper away."Bella. It's just me."

"No. he'll come for me. He'll save me. Jasper will save me." She spat.

"Bella please wake up." Jasper begged. Carlisle ran into the room.

"What's wrong. Didn't she drink her pill."

"I'm not sure how it happened, but she has Ms. Newton's pills. There sleeping pills, there heavy and strong too." I explained showing him the bottle.

"Oh my." Carlisle said. He put his hand on Bella's forehead.

"Don't touch me. Stop it. Please don't do this." Bella cried even more.

"Carlisle stop it. Wake her up please." Jasper said. He was crying now, I could see how much this was hurting him.

"I can't Jasper. I'm sorry, but your going to have to let her sleep threw out her whole dream." we all looked at Bella.

"Jasper." She cried again.

"I can't Carlisle. I've seen the mess he left. She was in too much pain. I can't let her go threw this again." Jasper said pulling Bella close to his chest. Alice, Rose, and Esme were holding each other crying. Emmett had one of Bella's hands between his.

"I'm sorry Jasper your going to have too." Carlisle said.

"Can't we just put her in the shower and wake her up." Alice whispered threw her tears.

"I'm not sure that might work. But you can try. Emmett, Jasper carry her to the shower." Carlisle said. Jasper carried her bridal style to the shower. He walked in the shower and Emmett turned on the water. Both Bella and Jasper got soaked. Bella squirmed and opened her eyes. Emmett shut the water and wrapped Bella in a towel and picked her up into his arms.

"Bella are you okay." Emmett said looking down at her. She was still crying.

"It was so real, I couldn't wake up." She cried. She looked at Jasper and ran to him. He carried her to the room and rocked her for a while.

"Shush Bella, every thing's fine. I'm right here." Jasper repeated. Bella soon calmed down and stopped crying.

"Jasper don't leave me." she whispered.

"Of course not Bella." Everyone left her room and went back to their own. Carlisle stayed behind to help her sleep with out dreaming. It pained me too see Bella that way and not be able to help. I wanted to hold her in my arms and find a way to comfort her.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's POV.

A week passed after my dream incident. Edward went over to Mike's and they traded pills. I haven't been dreaming after. Today was the first day of senior year and Alice came over early in the morning to wake me up. She wanted to dress me up. I was to sleepy to even argue with her. After an hour of torture she was done. I made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Esme was making pancakes. I kissed her cheek.

"Morning Mom"

"Good morning dear. You look lovely today." she set a plate for me.

"Thank you. I blame the pixie. Is everyone awake yet." I asked her.

"No, can you get them for me." I nodded.

"Mom, watch this." she looked at me. I walked over to the intercom next to her and pressed the button.

"Emmett, Jasper, mom made pancakes." I said loudly. I raised my hand up and counted with my figures from 5 to 1. They ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Impressive." Esme said setting a plate for the boys.

"OH it's nothing. Just mention food and they'll be down in 5 seconds."

"I'll keep that in mind." she said before returning to make more. After everyone ate breakfast we left for school. Alice left with Jasper in her porch. Forks high school wasn't that far. As I made my drive to school I began to get nerves. I wouldn't be able to stand it if 4th grade repeated all over again. I sighed and looked more clearly, I hadn't noticed I was parked already. I was parked next to Alice's Porch. I wanted to go out and find my friends, I really did, but I couldn't find my legs. I felt numb. There was a knock on my window and I turned to see Jasper. I unlocked the door and he opened it.

"Bells, I know your nerves. I won't let anything happen to you." I sighed.

"I can't take another let down Jazz."

"Bella, as long as Emmett and I are breathing, you will not be let down." I smiled, he really was the best. After finding my legs I got out my car and grabbed my purse. I learned from Rose that if I walk with attitude no one would mess with you. So I did just what Rose had shown me to do. I put my new coach shades on and walked like nothing mattered to me. I saw Mike smile, and I saw boys drool. They actually had there jaws on the floor. I made my way to Rose and she smiled proudly.

"Great job Bella. You know all the boys are drooling." she said as she patted the seat next to her. I took it and crossed my legs.

"Yeah, but hey you said to play hard right." I said looking at her.

"I see I taught you well. Just please don't end up like Lauren and Jessica. I don't want you to be a slut." I chuckled.

"I'll make you a deal. If you see any signs of slutness, slap some sense into me. Remind me who I am and where I come from. Even if you make me cry." I told her and stuck out my hand.

"You got your self deal Cullen Swan." I chuckled as she took my hand and we shook on it. I wasn't Swan anymore, I was a Cullen, but Rose knew how much I loved my last name.

Everyone was here by the time the bell rung. I had my schedule all set, lockers were set up by last names, of course I had mine next to Emmett and Jasper next to his. I made my way to first class with Rose next to me. We had math together. I didn't have my shade's on anymore, but I still had the same confidence I had this morning. We walked into class together.

"Oh joy, look who's in our class." I heard Jessica say we passed by them to take a seat in the back row.

"God, did you see her. She thinks she's all that because she hangs out with Edward." Lauren said looking back at me.

"Bella don't let it bother you." Rose said. She knew I was about ready to rip someone's hair out.

"I'll try." class started and I didn't pay attention to Lauren and Jessica. I wrote down my notes and paid attention. She handed out the rules and a letter for our parents for them to sign explaining the consequence's of breaking the rules. Class ended quickly and I made my way to the only class I don't have with my friends or brothers. It was in English. I walked in to class and saw Jessica sitting there next to a girl I've never met before. I took the only seat that was left and it was behind the girl talking to Jessica. I hadn't noticed but Mike was sitting to my left. I smiled at him but turned my attention to the front of the class. The girl I the front turned around to look at me, she had a smile on her face.

"Hi your Isabella Cullen right?" she said too my really sweetly.

"Bella." I said sticking out my hand for her to take. She took it and shook it.

"Angela." she said sweetly again. The teacher came in making Angela turn to the front. I knew just by her smile and the way she talked that she would be my friend as well. I was writing down my information for the teacher- he wanted to be able to contact us or our parents for anything he needed- when I felt someone slip a note. I saw it was from Mike. I looked at it curiously and opened it. [A/N: **Mike**. _Bella_]

**I'm glad your in my class. **it said.

_I don't understand, why are you being nice. Your friends don't like me._ I folded the note and slipped it back. He replied quickly and gave it back.

**I don't care, I don't judge people from where the come from. Beside's I think your pretty. **

I chuckled. I wasn't use to guys telling me that, mostly because the only guys that ever talked to me where my brothers and best friend.

_Thanks. Your not to bad yourself. =]_

**I'm sure that's a complement.**

_Is that sarcasm?_

**Nah. So has your day so far?**

_Alright, no one's tried to kill me yet._

**I wouldn't worry about that much. I hear everyone's scared to death to deal with your brother.**

_I wish everyone would let that go. Jasper was only protecting me. No one even knows why he did that. So they can all fuck off._

**I'm sorry Bella. That's not what I meant. I'm talking about Emmett. Their scared about his size.**

_Oh. Well they should be!! I can barley beat him in an arm wrestling match._

**Wait you've beat him before?**

_Yeah living with two boys is a lot of work. When I'm not busy, Emmett make's me work out with him, something about I need to know how to throw a punch when a boy makes a move on me. I think he just wants to get beat by girl. Hehe =]_

**Impressive, remind me not to piss you off.**

The bell rang soon and I didn't get a chance to write back. I picked up my binder and made my way out the room, but Mike stopped me.

"Listen Bella. I was wondering if you would consider going on a date with me. I promise I won't try anything funny."

"um, I'm not sure that's a good idea. You see, I'm kind of not allowed to date. Jasper won't let me." I said.

"What if I ask him."

"Just make sure not to get killed." I said before leaving to my next class. I saw Edward leaning on the wall waiting for me.

"Hey." he said as he wrapped his arm around me.

"Hey." I said back. We walked to the back and took our seats.

"You know every male in the school can't keep there thoughts rated pg 13." Edward said as he looked at Taylor. He was staring at my chest.

"Ew." I said loudly enough for him to hear. He didn't even flinch. I turned my body away from him and towards Edward who was next to me.

"Edward can I ask you something?"

"Of course Bells. What is it?" he asked.

"Is Mike a good guy?" Edward looked a bit shocked.

"Well yeah, I mean his cool. Why?"

"His kind of going to ask Jasper for permeation to go on a date with me." I said it like nothing.

"Does he have a death wish." Edward said.

"Well I am almost an adult I should be allowed to date." I said.

"Bella, I'm not so sure about this. I am a guy, and I know what Mike is thinking."

"Edward. Stop it." I said turning back to the front of the class. After class Edward and I made our way to my next class. He still had his arm around me, it never felt bad, I mean we've done it since we met. I had class with Jasper next. This should be good. Edward said goodbye and let me walk into class. Jasper was there saving a seat for me already. It was Art class so it was a two seat table. I sat next to him and looked at him, he looked a little cranky so I took it that Mike talked to him. I took out my note book from my purse and opened the first page. [**Jasper **_Bella_]

_I'm guessing Mike asked you. =[_

**Bella. I'm not happy about this.**

_I can see._

**Stop it. Look I can't let you. I just can't.**

_Jazz I'm a big girl I think it's time to understand that I want to date._

**I can't let you though. What if you get hurt. What if mike try's something. What kind of brother would I be if I let that happened. I already ruined your innocence I'm not going to ruin your life.**

_Jasper. Don't you even think like that._

**It's true Bella. It was my fault Paul abused you. If I wasn't playing outside with the other kids, instead of taking care of you. That would have never happened.**

_Jazzy will you listen to what you jus said. You were playing with your friends. He took me by surprise. It's the past. We were found my Carlisle and Esme. I'm older now, and thanks to Emmett I can throw a punch._

**I guess.**

_You never did tell me what you told Mike._

**Oh just that if you came back with one hair misplace, or a frown, just anything that would trigger sadness in you, I would send him straight to hell.**

_Gosh Jasper I wish you would have little faith in me._

**Bella it's not you I don't trust. It's the whole male population. You do know your going to have to talk to Emmett right.**

_Shit, I forgot. Yeah I guess I'll talk to him. after class._

Someone yanked the notebook from my hands. I looked up and it was the teacher.

"Is there something you would like to share with us." she said as she read the notebook.

"You don't want to read that." I said to her. I felt a little sick to my stomach of the thought of her telling everyone about Paul. I saw her frown and put the notebook down. She looked at me apologetically and walked back to her desk. Saved by the bell. I put my stuff away and walked out the room. I took a deep breath and waited for Jasper to come out.

"Bella are you okay." he said.

"Yeah I just don't think I'll be able to sit in there and look at all the pity in her eyes." I hated pity, it made me mad.

"Just ignore it. Now come on." I nodded and followed after him. I had free block, so did Emmett. Jasper left to class and Emmett and I went to chill on the hood of my Audi. I sat down while he leaned and I decided it was best to tell him now.

"Emmett I have a date with Mike Newton." Emmett looked at me like I was crazy.

"No you don't. Jasper would never let you." he said.

"Yeah. Mike asked him already and he agreed."

"Ugh, stupid Jasper." he muttered mostly to himself.

"Can I go brother bear." I looked up at him threw my eyelashes and with a pout. He was a sucker for my pout.

"Bella don't do this."

"Please Emmy. I'll be good. I promise."

"Fine. But if that kid fucks up I'll send his ass straight to hell."

"What's with you and Jasper sending him to hell."

"When it has to do with you, Rose, or Alice we don't mess around. Now come on. Let's see how fast this baby can go." Emmett said taking the key's from my hand and getting on the drivers seat. Emmett and I always got into trouble when we were alone. But shit I didn't care right now. School went by quickly. We went back after a drive and I went into science with Edward. Then I had lunch, it was as harmless as the rest. After lunch I had elective with Rose and Alice. And lastly I had computer with Jasper and Emmett'. After class I told the boys I would meet them at the parking lot, I had to get something from my locker. I walked alone down the hall way. Everyone was almost gone. I closed my locker after getting what I needed and found Taylor leaning against the locker next to me.

"Can I help you." I said as he looked down at my chest again.

"Bella, how about we go for a drive somewhere. You know some where more quite and private."

"I'd rather not." I said. He moved closer to me and pinned me against the wall.

"Come on Bella." he had his hand on my hip. Flash backs began to come into mind. It was Paul.

"Don't touch me." I whispered.

"I know you like it Bella." his hand began to go lower and I could feel the tears slipping.

"Stop it. Just leave me alone." I whispered. I just couldn't find my voice.

"Come on let's go somewhere more private." he said as he moved his other hand to cup my breast.

"I said stop it Taylor. I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Bella sweetheart. Don't be like that. I just want to have a little fun." he gripped my ass. I could feel tears strolling down faster and harder. I pushed him and ran. I saw the door to the hall open and Jasper came in. He saw me running and I crushed my body to him. I let myself cry.

"Bella. What's wrong." he asked. I couldn't answer. Emmett was at our side now. Jasper handed me to Emmett and walked over to Taylor.

"What did you do to her." I heard Jasper say with fury.

"Why the hell would you blame me. There's more kids around."

"Because her purse is right next to you." Jasper yelled.

"I just asked her if she wanted to go for a drive." I was a little more calm now. I looked up at Emmett.

"What did he do Bells." he whispered. I leaned up to his ear and whispered scared of people to hear.

"He wouldn't stop touching me. It was like Paul. He just wouldn't stop." I said in a low voice. Emmett growled and passed me over to Edward, I hadn't noticed he was there. I saw Emmett walk over to Taylor and push him against the lockers. He had him off the floor and by his collar.

"You touched her." Emmett growled. I hid my face in Edward's chest and began to tear up again. I heard Jasper gasp.

"You what" he screamed.

"She's lying." Taylor said.

"What's her reason to lie." Emmett spat.

"I don't know." Taylor said.

"You stay away from her. Don't even bother to talk to her. Or I will make you regret the day you even laid eyes on her." Jasper warned. Emmett let him drop on the floor and picked me up into his arms. Emmett sat me on the passengers seat of my car. I saw Jasper, Emmett, and Edward talking. At the end I saw Edward switch keys with Emmett. He got in my car and started it.

"Bella. You want to go to our Meadow." I gave him a weak smile but nodded. My favorite place. Our meadow.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's POV.

After the incident, Taylor never bothered me. I had also calmed down a bit and didn't freak out as much.

_Flash back._

_Edward and I sat in the meadow for what felt like forever. When I met Edward, we began to get close to each other. One day her brought me over to the meadow. He came here a lot to think and wanted to share this place with me. No one but me and him knew of this place. I was laying on the grass looking up at the sky._

"_Bells. What made you freak out today." he said pulling me towards his side._

"_I'm not sure. But I freak out when guys touch me when I don't want them too. Taylor was just being possessive like Paul and it freaked me out." Edward sighed._

"_I wish you didn't have to go through that."_

_Me too. But it happened. _

"_I know Edward. Let's just try and forget. It."_

"_Bella that's not something you can forget. You need to remember it but become strong from it." I smiled he always did know what to say._

"_Yeah I know. I'll try my best."_

_End of flash back._

I woke up and got ready for school. It was Friday, the end of a school week. I had a date today. Mike was taking me to Port Angela's for a movie and dinner. Alice being Alice, had left me a text this morning telling me exactly what to wear today. I had totally forgot to ask Esme. So I would do that after I finished my hair and make up. I was a bit excited, I mean I've never gone on a date -thanks to Jasper-. I was also a bit nerves, I wasn't good with people touching me when I didn't want too. I just hoped Mike wouldn't take it to far, or I would most likely freak out. Edward wasn't happy about my date, he said it was a bad idea, I ignored him. Rose, well she was just Rose. She told me I should be a tease, make him want me, but I wasn't going to do that mostly because I wouldn't be able to back up my teasing. Alice just wanted to dress me up, Emmett and Jasper well they had a serious talk with Mike and asked him a bunch of question I don't ever want to know.

I was done getting ready and I walked down stairs. Esme had a plate ready for me; Eggs, and bacon with OJ. I sat down and I saw her walk over to the intercom.

"Esme, can you hold that for a moment there something I want to ask." she smiled and walked over to me.

"What is it dear." she smiled at me and encouraged me to go on.

"I was wondering mom, if you would let me go out on a date tonight. Jasper and Emmett know all about it, they agreed and know where I'm going. I'm going to take my cell phone and I'll be back at 8 tops."

"Of course. I'm actually surprised you found a way for your brothers to say yes." I chuckled.

"Of Esme that's another of my tricks. I use my puppy dog face." she raised and eye brow.

"You want me to show you?" I asked her.

"Yeah, now you have me curious."

"Alright against who?" I asked her.

"Hm, how about Emmett. I'd like to see him squirm a bit. His always so confident, I want to see how you make him into a puddle. You know what. If your able to get his Camero for a drive right now I'll give you $100" I chuckled and nodded. I walked over to the intercom. This would be the easiest 100 I've ever made.

"Boys, foods ready." I went back and took a seat. In 5 seconds they were done and in there seats. Esme and I chuckled. Emmett has his jeep, but for special occasions he uses his Camero, its his pride and joy, he won't even let Rose drive it. No one but him has ever drove it before. I knew this was going to be hard work. I nodded at Esme to pay attention.

"Emmy." I said in the sweetest voice I could put up. He looked up from his food.

"What is it Bells?" he said in the same sweet voice but just responding to mine.

"Can I borrow something from you." I said threw my eye lashes.

"Yeah, whatever you want Bells. You don't need to ask."

"Can I drive the Camero today?" I said with a pout. He stayed quite looking at me, he was fighting with himself.

"You can take it back after school. And ride with me right now." I said still with the sweetness in my voice. He was stuck. I knew it was working.

"Ugh…okay." Jasper dropped his Fork and Esme gasped.

"Thank you Emmy." I kissed his cheek.

"Any time Bells." we went back to our food. I looked up at Esme and she had a shocked expression, I just winked my eye at her and she burst out laughing.

"What's so funny mom." Jasper asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing Jazz. Now hurry I want to leave already." I said kissing his cheek and running up to Emmett's room. I knew were he kept everything. Shit I even knew where his condoms were at. I got the keys to his Camero and went to my room to get my books and purse. I walked down the stairs and found the guys waiting for me. We walked down threw the kitchen and Esme handed me a 100 bill and smiled. I heard her whisper, it was worth it. I had to chuckle. I walked to the driver seat and got in.

"So what's with you and Esme, and why did she just hand you a 100 bill?" Emmett asked.

"Oh nothing you need to worry about. Let's pick up Rose" it was a routine for him, he would pick her up or she would pick him up. Since I was driving I was picking her up. I speed off and Emmett freaked.

"Bella, can you slow down." I chuckled. I always dove at a fast speed and he knew it, he was just scared I'd hurt his baby. Rose's house wasn't that far away and in my speed we got there in no time. Emmett took the back seat, so Rose ran to the car and sat next to me.

"No way." she said as she got in the car and saw me driving.

"I'll explain later." I said to her and she nodded. I speed off again to school. I loved his Camero it was so smooth and fast, it was like I was floating, the best feeling in the world. Of course I loved my Audi, but it's no harm to appreciate other cars.

I parked at school and I could already see people gawking at the car. I turned off the engine and we made our way out. I threw the keys to Emmett and chained my arm around Rose.

"You want to drive it after school?" I asked her.

"Hell yeah, how are you going to do that?" she asked.

"Just watch and learn." I said as I turned around and looked at Em with the same eyes.

"Emmy, can Rosie drive it back home." I said getting ready to stick out my pout. Emmett froze but nodded. I skipped over to him and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you brother bear." I skipped back to Rose. She had the same expression Esme had.

"Wow, you need to teach me that one." She said too me.

"Of course. You'll have him kissing the floor you walk on." I said laughing after and walked towards Edward.

"Come on. I need to put my books away." he nodded and wrapped his arm around my shoulder like every day.

"So how'd you get for Emmett to let you drive his precious baby?" he said as I started to open my locker.

"That's my secret, between Rose, Alice, and Esme." I said chuckling. I put my stuff in my locker and noticed a piece of paper folded on top of my book. I took it out and opened it.

_Bella. I miss you._ I didn't understand. It wasn't from Mike, I knew his handwriting and this wasn't it.

"Edward, something's not right." I said as I handed him the note. After he read it shoved it in his pocket and closed my locker after grabbing my math book and notebook. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me outside to where our friends where. Jasper was standing up laughing at something. That note felt wrong, it scared me and I didn't know why. I ran to Jasper and hugged him.

"Bella?" he asked. I didn't know what was wrong, but it felt wrong. I was scared, I just had no idea why. Edward took out the note and gave it to him.

"I don't understand." Jasper said after he read it.

"Jazz, I don't know but it doesn't feel right. I'm scared. It wasn't Mike." I said to him.

"Bella don't worry, it's probably Taylor or something." I sighed.

"Yeah, maybe your right. But there's something in my stomach telling me it's not." I said as I pulled away and looked at him.

"Don't worry Bells, I won't let anything happen to you." I smiled and heard the bell ring.

"Alright. Let's go." I said as I took my stuff from Edwards hand. Rose walked next to me and we made our way to math class. Right when I was about to go in I saw someone from the corner of my eye. I turned to see who it was. I dropped all my books at the moment I saw who, Paul. There was students walking everywhere and people trying to get inside of class. I woke from my frozen state and picked up my stuff, when I stood he wasn't there anymore. I made my way to my seat and dropped my stuff on the desk. This couldn't be real, I mean his locked up right. There was no possible way to find me, was there. No, Carlisle made sure it looked like I disappeared. I just needed to calm down.

"Bella are you okay." I heard Rose ask. I only nodded, to scared to trust my voice.

"Alright." Class started soon and I put my mind into my work. The rest of the day went by quickly, there was no more illusions. Mike said to wait for him after school in the parking lot. I was forgetting about what I though I saw and getting a little nerves about my first date. Once classes were over I put my stuff in my locker and walked to the parking lot. Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Alice, and Rose were outside waiting to say goodbye. I made my way to them.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Bella, I don't feel so sure about this anymore." Jasper said.

"Relax bro, I'll be back around 8." I told him.

"Not helping." he said. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I have to go. Behave please." I said looking at Emmett. He just shrug. I saw Mike waiting for me and I made my way to his car. We got in and took off.

"I'm glad you accepted Bella." Mike said.

"Of course." I smiled at him.

"So, are you brothers still freaking out?" he asked.

"Yeah, but you have to understand them, I've been threw a lot. They only want to protect me from another repeat."

"I understand. I mean I have a little sister and I don't like her talking to guys. What I don't understand is why they take it a little overboard." he said. I frowned a bit, no one but we understood that because they knew my life, well our life.

"The things is Mike, you can't fully understand unless you know what Jasper and I have been threw."

"So explain to me." he said grabbing my hand. I didn't remove it or flinch, it didn't feel wrong and I didn't freak. I let him lock our fingers.

"I can't Mike, it's to painful. The only thing I would end up doing is ruining our date and making you take me home. Last time I freaked out I cried all night. That's the reason for the pills you took accidentally. There pills to keep me from dreaming. If I don't drink them, well I have dreams, I relive my past and wake up with almost having a heart attack. I would like to share with you, just give me time. I need to be able to trust you."

"Of course Bella." he smiled at me.

"So what's your sisters name." after that it went into a more comfortable topic. We talked about his sister Jane, how she's a freshmen and like's to date. We talked about anything that could come up, but we stayed away from my past, I was appreciated for that one. He parked at the theater and opened the door for me. He was holding my hand the whole way inside and paid for the tickets and everything. We got inside the theater and I cuddled to his side, while his arm was around me. It didn't feel bad, it felt like when Edward, Jasper, or Emmett do it….but I felt no chemistry.

Emmett's POV.

I couldn't wait anymore. It was only 6 and the movie was probably done by know. I kept on chewing on the pencil in my hand. Jasper was tapping his foot, and Edward kept on pacing. Alice and Rose had left home and gone for a sleepover.

"Jasper I've had enough. I need to make sure she's alright." I said to him.

"So what do you suggest Emmett. We spy on her." Edward said.

"I don't care. I just need to know he hasn't tried anything." I said. I grabbed my keys and walked to the car, Edward and Jasper were hot on my heel. Once we were in a started to the car and left in full speed, I hope no cop try's to stop us.

Bella's POV.

The movie was done around 6:45. I liked it, but I wasn't much for the whole romance thing.

"Do you want to go walking or drive to restaurant?" Mike asked.

"Is it far?" I asked him.

"No, it's only across the street." he said.

"Oh, well then let's just go walking." he nodded and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"You look nice by the way." Mike said.

"Thank you." I gave him a smile. While we crossed the street we talked about the movie. It seemed he didn't like it either. When we were finally inside, we didn't have to wait much. The waiter took us to a table for two and asked us our drinks. After he left Mike and I talked about school.

"Can I ask you something Bella?" that made me a little nerves.

"Okay." I said.

"Is there something between you and Edward." I chuckled.

"Of course not, his my best friend." I said.

"Oh really, I mean. it's just that I see you two together all the time and his always touching you in some way."

"It's just the way we are. Edward has always been my best friend, when Emmett or Jasper can't seem to cheer me up, Edward can. We never looked at the way he holds me or puts his arm around my shoulder in a different way. It's just a friendly thing between us."

"I see. Well you know that's kind of the reason why Jessica and Lauren don't like you." he said.

"Jessica and Lauren are stupid. It's not my fault Edward won't give them the time of day. I don't tell him to not ask them out, his just not attracted to them." I said with a shrug. I was looking around the room, when I saw three guys pull up there menu's higher. It was Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. How did I know, simple I recognized there hair and the shoes they were wearing this morning. I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Mike said as the waiter brought over our food.

"Well don't look but it turns out that my brothers are spying on us." I said with a frown.

"I thought that would happen." he said.

"There going to get it when I get home." I said. Mike put his hand under my chin and pulled it up.

"Don't let it bother you. Let's just enjoy dinner and you can deal with it later." I smiled and nodded. We talked about stuff while we ate. Once we were done I felt a plan forming up.

"Hey Mike would you mind playing along with me. I want to make them squirm." I said looking up at him.

"Sure what did you have in mind." he asked. I grabbed his hand that was on top the table and smiled at him.

"Nothing just yet, just smile and talk to me about something."

"Like what."

"Tell me something funny about you and your sister" I asked.

" I think I was like 8 and she was 5, she wanted to cut my hair. Of course I was older then her but I didn't think it would be that bad. So I let her. She got a big chunk of hair and cut it. I looked redicules. My mom was so mad when I yelled at her that she sent me to the bathroom for punishment." I laughed.

"Poor Jane. Did she get in trouble?" I asked.

"No she's mommy's little girl." he said rolling her eyes.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with being everyone's favorite little girl." I argued.

"Yeah it is, when your not a girl." he said.

"Well whatever." I said.

"So are your brother still looking." he asked. I nodded and looked at them.

"Okay. I'm going to do something a little unsuspected right now. I hope you don't mind." I warned him.

"Okay." he said raising an eyebrow. I leaned up and kissed his lips, and it was no peck in the lips either. I pulled away and we were both smiling like crazy. That was sweet, and nice. I like it but I could feel that there was not sparks. The waiter came and another plan formed up in my head. After Mike paid the waiter brought over the change. I took out a 20 and motioned for him to lean down so I could whisper something.

"Can you get me 3 cokes and send them to the 3 boys hiding behind a menu. Keep the change." he smiled and left.

"What was that about."

"I just asked him if he could send 3 coke's to them." I said.

"your evil you know that." I smiled sweetly.

"Yeah. I know." I saw the waiter come out with coke's and take them to them. I saw Jasper say something to him, probably saying he didn't order them, and I saw the waiter point at me. I smiled and waved at them and they all froze.

"Come on let's go." I said to Mike. He stood and wrapped his arm around my waist. Before we were gone I took one last glance at them and they were still looking at me, I did the one thing I would have never done unless I was really pissed at them, I flipped them off. Mike and I walked back to his car and talked some more about our plans about the future. He wants to go to settle while I want to go somewhere like NY or maybe LA.

We were soon in my drive way. I turned and looked at him.

"Thanks Mike, I had fun." I said.

"Me too Bella. I hope we'll go out again." he said smiled at me. I leaned and kissed his cheek.

"I'll see you on Monday." I said as I got out the car. I walked up the stairs and saw Emmett's Camero come into view. I opened the door to our place and closed it. I walked up the stairs and heard the boys run towards me.

"Bella. Can we talk." I hear Jasper say. I didn't reply, I slammed my door closed and walked to my closet. I began to undress myself and change into my shorts. I heard my door open, once I was done I went and washed my make up off and drank my pill. I walked over to my room and the boys were sitting in my bed.

"Bella please just listen." Emmett said.

"For what. So you can lie to me and say you were accidentally at the same place at the same time. No I don't think I will listen." I said as I brushed my hair and put it up in a bun.

"We're sorry but we couldn't take it Bella. It was just too much." Edward said.

"You. Don't even talk too me. I would expect it from them. But you Edward. Really. You're my best friend and you couldn't even stop them." I yelled. I walked out the room and down to the kitchen. I drank some water and heard the boys come inside.

"Bella I'm sorry. It was my fault, I just couldn't take it. I needed to make sure you were okay." I sighed at Emmett.

"Emmett, your suppose to trust me, that I'll make the right decision."

"Kissing on the first date is not a right decision." Jasper whispered.

"I only did it because I knew it would make you mad." I said giving him a dirty look. I walked over to the intercom.

"Mom, dad, I'm going to sleep over at Ali's house. Your sons spied on me on my date and I can't be here anymore." I let go of the button.

"Okay honey. I hope you have fun." Mom replaied. I walked over to the counter next to the couch and grabbed my keys. The boys were still following me around.

"Bella please just forgive us. Were really sorry. I promise we won't ever do it again." I opened the door to my car and froze. There was another note on my seat. I picked it up.

_Bella. You look as lovely as you were 8 years ago. I miss you. We should get together._

I screamed. Jasper ran over to my side and took me out the car. He pulled me into his arms and closed the door. I was shaking and crying.

"Bella. What's wrong." Jasper said as he sat me on his lap inside the living room. I couldn't find my voice, I was scared and nerves. He couldn't be back, no it just couldn't be true. He had to be locked up right?

"Bella please talk to me." Emmett said. He was on is knees in front of me holding one of my hands. My other hand still had the piece of paper crumbled up. I slowly gave it to Em and he read it. He passed it to Jasper. Jasper froze. I let another cry. I felt Edward pick me up into his arms.

"Shush Bella, it's okay. Your safe here."

"Why won't her leave me alone Edward. I was so happy. I just want to live my life." I said threw my sobs.

"It's okay Bella. Everything will be fine. Come on let's go get you into bed." Edward carried me up the stairs. It felt like I was in hell.


	5. Chapter 5

Edward stayed that night in my room. I heard him hum me to sleep at one point. I also remember him calming me down and stopping me from crying any more. I felt better knowing I was in his arms.

I woke up to the light in my room. It stirred a bit and looked at the time, it was 10. I decided to get up. I looked around and saw something that touched my heart. Edward was still holding on to one of my hands, Emmett was sleeping on the couch, and Jasper was sleeping in my chair holding my other hand. I carefully let go and walked down the stairs. Mom was at her book club in Seattle so I was going to make breakfast today. I knew exactly what the boys would like. I walked into the kitchen to find Carlisle there.

"Good morning father dear." I said kissing him on his cheek.

"What's gotten into you?" he asked smiling at me.

"Nothing but after yesterday, I'm just going to let myself be happy." I said.

"And why is that?" he put his coffee mug down.

"Because I have two great brothers and a best friend who watch over me even when I'm sleeping. Oh and let's not forget I have a very handsome dad." he chuckled.

"I'm going to work now Bells. Be good. And don't let Emmett do any of his stupid little jokes." I nodded.

"Bye dad." I said as he left to the garage. I put my I-pod in the dock and started from the top of my list. I was singing along and cooked. I hadn't noticed that I was done, until I saw the plate stacked up with waffles. I went for the intercom.

"Boys breakfast ready. Come get it before it get's cold." I counted in my head from 8. Right on time they were sitting in the chairs. I handed them a plate each and put stacks of waffles in each of there plates. I also made fresh squeezed OJ, and eggs.

"Gosh Bella this is great." Emmett said shoving a waffle down his throat. I laughed.

"Marry me." Edward said threw bites. I laughed harder.

"Eat a bit slower Em, we wouldn't want you to chock on you food. And no I won't marry you Edward. You'll only want me for cooking." I said as I put some Waffles in my plate. I sat next to Edward.

"I was talking to the waffle." Edward said making me slap his arm.

"So does this make up for making you guys sleep uncomfortable." They all looked at me confused.

"Well Jasper fell asleep in my chair and Emmett in my couch, I'm pretty sure that it's not that fun to do that."

"Bells, it's okay. Would could have all slept in our room since Edward was staying with you. We just wanted to know you were okay." I smiled Jazz.

"Thanks guys. You really are the best."

"And your pretty great yourself. Now would you mind making more eggs Bella." Emmett asked. I laughed but got off my chair and began to make him more. Once breakfast was done everyone helped clean up. The boys said to go up stairs and get ready. I nodded and left them to clean. I wasn't sure where we were going but I wanted to go comfortable so I picked a sweater, jeans, and uggs. I jumped in the shower and finished getting ready.

Once I was all clean and ready to go, I heard my phone go on. I walked over to it and found 2 text from today. There were only a few minutes old. I opened Alice's text first.

_We're going to the mall. Tell the boys to meet us there. Hurry and don't take to long._

I chuckled. She would want to go to the mall. I sighed and opened the next one, it was Mike.

_Hey so how'd it go yesterday, did they get in trouble?_ I chuckled and wrote back.

_No there off the hook._ I closed my phone and began to walk down the stairs to see the boys clean and ready to go.

"So where are we going?" I asked them.

"Out. It's a surprise." Jasper said.

"Oh well Alice and Rose want us to meet them at the mall." I said to them, they all groaned.

"Let me handle this." Emmett said pulling out his phone. I saw him argue on the phone but at the end he won. He came back shortly.

"Okay everything's good. They're going to meet us here later tonight." I sighed and nodded.

"Jasper, Emmett did you lock all the windows?" Edward asked.

"Oh yeah, let me go check Bella's though." Edward nodded and pulled me out the room. We got in Emmett's Jeep.

"How do you feel Bella?" Edward asked.

"Better, I just wish I knew what was going on." he nodded.

"Bella you know the number to turn off the alarm right." Emmett yelled.

"Yeah." I yelled back.

"Okay, because I'm going to turn it on." he said.

"Maybe were all just over reacting." I told Edward.

"No, I think it's the best we can do so far." I sighed.

"Alright." I said and leaned into his shoulders. Emmett and Jasper came soon and got in the car.

"So are you guys going to tell me where we're going?" I asked.

"Nope." Jasper said popping the 'p'. I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Bells, it will be all worth it. I promise you'll have fun." I soften up at Jasper's words and nodded. Edward pulled me to his side and let my rest. I put my headphone's on and listened to music while we drove to who knows where. I felt Edward trace patterns on my back, it felt nice, and relaxing. After freaking out yesterday, everything felt back in place. I smiled and closed my eye, I let myself drift in happiness and security. That's one thing I knew I had, no matter if he was back, or if it was some other freak trying to freak me out, I knew I was always safe with my brothers and Edward. But sometime's I got this strange little feeling that Edward was different. I didn't understand, I never did. In my eyes he couldn't be my brother, no matter if he acted and protected me the same way my brothers did, I was never able to see him like a brother. Why? I don't know. But I did know that he was there and I loved him. He was my best friend, and it felt right to be with him, like this, in his arms. I smiled again and sighed.

"Why do you keep on smiling Bells?" I heard Edward say. I took off my headphone's and looked at him then at Jasper who was looking at me curiously. I smiled again and laid my head back on Edward's shoulders.

"I don't know, I guess that I just realized that no matter what happens, I always feel safe with you guys here. I feel protected." I said closing my eyes and smiling again.

"We'll always protect you Bells." I heard Jazz say.

"I know Jazz, it's just that after yesterday, everything felt wrong. But today I feel good, happy, and safe." I felt Edward kiss my forehead.

"Just rest and enjoy the day Bells." I nodded. I laid my head on his lap and he played with a strand of my curls. I did what they said, I let myself relax. One of Edward's hands was over my shoulder and holding my hands while the other was playing with my hair. My hand was tracing small patters in the palm of his hand. I was content here, for a moment, I could see myself like this, forever, and it scared my a bit, but I let it slide and just enjoy the moment. I hadn't known how long Edward and I have been like this until I felt the car stop and the engine turn off.

"Okay Bells, before you get mad and say no. Remember this is my body were talking about." I looked at Jazz and didn't understand what he meant. I sat straight up in my seat and saw we were outside a tattoo parlor. I sighed, there was no way I could stop him.

"Fine Jazz." I gave up. He smiled and we all made our way out the Jeep. Edward wrapped and arm around me and lead me inside. I saw a women around her early 20s and full of tattoo's on her arms and a few face piercing. She wasn't ugly, she was actually hot, and that made me a bit jealous when she checked my brothers and lastly taking a longer time with Edward. I walked up to her a little frustrated. I cleared my throat and she looked at my surprised, to see me with the guys.

"Can I help you?" she asked a little irritated like she wish I disappeared leaving her alone with the guys.

"Yeah, you can. My brother wants a tattoo, is there someone who can help him" I said with the same irritated voice. She rolled her eyes.

"Ted, you have customers." she said looking behind the curtain behind her and then snapping her eyes back at the guys. I huffed and took a seat glaring at her. Jasper sat next to me looking like he wanted to crack.

"What?" I asked irritated.

"It's just funny too see you jealous like that. Does it bother you that she's might be taking attention from you." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"No…. [sigh] yes. I can't help it, even when I'm with Rose and Alice you guys are always looking at me special. And look at Edward…His over there checking her out." I said 'her' with venom. Jazz laughed.

"Bells. You'll always be special no matter what." I sighed.

"Whatever. Go and get you tattoo." I said waving my hand as in too dismiss him. He laughed and stood when he saw a man walk out from the curtains.

"Hi, I'm Ted. How can I help you?" he asked.

"I was hoping you could ink my skin." Jazz said.

"Sure, but you have to be 18 or have a guardian with you." Jazz looked at Em.

"That's me. I'm 19." Emmett said taking out his ID and Jazz following as well. After they both showed Ted there ID's, Ted nodded and asked Jazz to follow him in.

"Is anyone else getting a tattoo." Ted as popping his head back out. I looked at the guys and Emmett nodded.

"I am, Eddie boy, you down or chicken?" Emmett teased Edward.

"Emmy Bear. I'm down too." Edward said sitting next to me. I looked at me and he whispered in my ear 'play along'. I didn't understand until he lifted me up and sat me on his lap. I wanted to laugh, so he wasn't checking her out. I just smiled and relaxed a bit. That made me wondered why it made me feel better, Edward never belonged too me.

"Em, what are you getting?" I said looking at him, trying to distract myself.

"It's a surprise." I looked at Edward.

"I'm guessing you won't tell me either." I asked and he shook his head.

"Fine. Then I'm getting something as well." I said crossing my arms.

"No your not." Emmett said.

"Come on Emmy, it's my body." I repeated what Jazz said.

"See Emmett, I told you she would use it against us." Edward said.

"No Bells. I don't want you to get a tattoo yet, your to young."

"I didn't want a tattoo...yet. I want a piercing." Emmett and Edward both looked at me for a moment.

"Where?" Emmett asked skeptical.

"My Belly." I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I heard him sigh.

"Fine." Emmett said. "Hey um, can you tell Ted that my sister wants a piercing." I saw the chick look at me and roll her eyes again. This was pissing me off.

"Ted, Malibu Barbie wants a belly ring." She said to him.

"Alright, I'll get it done when I'm done with the boys." he yelled.

What the hell. One thing I hated was being judge. I stood up and walked over to her.

"What the hell's your problem, you don't even know me and your acting like a total bitch with me. I at least feel protective of them, I always have, I have a reason to be jealous." I didn't scream it, but it was loud.

"I know your kind. Little rich girls who get what they want." she said at me like she knew exactly who I was.

"See that's where your wrong. You don't know anything about me, or the fact that I'm not some spoiled little rich girl. You don't know anything about me or what I've been threw. For your information, I'm not rich, my adopted parents are." I said to her and she gasped. I walked away, outside. I needed air. Once I was calmed down I felt better. I just hated when people made predicaments about me, like they knew exactly what I've been through or who I am. I felt some one wrap there arms around me and instantly knew it was Edward.

"Wow, I haven't seen you that mad in a while." Edward said with amusement.

"I don't know what happen, I just don't like when people judge."

"I understand Bells. Now take one last deep breath and let's go inside, Emmett looks about ready to crack up in laughter." I nodded and took a deep breath. Edward lead me back inside and I sat next to Emmett. I sighed, he did look about ready to crack.

"Does Rose know what your doing." I said knowing he would shut up, and he did.

"No." he said a little nerves.

"It's okay, she'll think it's hot." I said to him.

"You guys talk about me?" Emmett said raising an eyebrow.

"No. We talk about turn on or turn off's." I said.

"What do you mean." Emmett asked.

"It's simple really. In each guy there's a turn on or turn off, for example Mike Newton. His turn on is his shoulders, but his turn off is that his boring and doesn't strike up a good conversation." I explained.

"So you didn't have a good time?" Emmett asked.

"It's not that I didn't have a good time, because I did. I'm just not going to repeat the date, beside's another turn off is the way he kisses. Never trying that again." Emmett laughed.

"So what's my turn on and turn off?" He asked after he was done cracking up.

"It's a lot Em, not just one. In my point a view as a girl and Alice's and Rose as well, it's your size, you very well built, your smart too, there's the protective side, and when you get jealous, as your sister I would say that the way your sweet with Rose and your romantic side. As for your turn off, well that's the way you eat and how your room's a mess."

"So your saying that Rose doesn't like the way I eat and keep my room." he asked.

"No, see that's were your wrong. No matter what your turn off's are Rose loves you with messiness and everything. What I mean, is that if it were another girl and she saw you eat so much, well they wouldn't really think your hot."

"Oh, okay I think I get it. How about Jazz?" he asked.

"Hm, well in a girls POV. It's his scars, there mysterious, sexy, and they look though on him. It's also his voice, it's deep and alluring. As his sister and in Alice's eyes, it's the fact that his sweet, shy, protective of me, and how's his able to keep Alice from jumping off the walls. He balances her out. His biggest turn off is his jealousy, how he won't let one guy near me, or Alice. The difference between your and his jealousy is that you don't go all psycho on every guys that check Rose out, you just wrap your arms like your telling them she's yours. Jasper, well his different, he glares at people, if a guy comes up and talks to me, he goes all crazy and scares them off." I took a deep breath. " but still, Alice doesn't look at it as a bad side. Another girl would." I explained.

"Okay, What about Eddie boy." I smiled and looked at Edward who had his hand holding mine.

"Well, in another girls eyes it's his eyes and his crocked smiled. In my point a view as well as Rose and Alice; it's the way he plays piano, his gentlemen side, his way of seeing the good in other's, and how he always put's us and his family before anyone else. His turn off, ha! That's easy. His cockiness. Alice, Rose, and I see it as just a part of him. It's who he is, but another girl might not like it." I looked at him one more time. "Well actually with him it's an exception, his like a Greek god."

"A Greek good. Is that right. I didn't know I was that hot." Edwards said giving me his crocked smile.

"I see what you mean, he is cocky." Emmett said.

"Yeah, I know. Girls have good eye's for this things." I told Em.

"I'm not cocky, it's confidence."

"Yeah, you keep telling your self that." Emmett said patting his back.

"Okay so, if your able to tell guy turn off's and turn on's can you do it with girls too?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, it's also simple. Okay I'll give you Jessica for example. Her turn on his her body. Her turn off is her personality."

"Oh okay I get it now. Let me see if I have this right." Emmett paused and thought for a moment. "Rosie's turn on is the way she knows about cars more then guys, her possessive side of me, her beauty, and loyalty to friends." Emmett asked.

"Yes, but that's your opinion. See guys are different, they don't really pay attention to who we really are. They check you out first then want to get to know the inside." I corrected.

"What she's trying to explain is that Ted for example, if he saw your girl friend he would see how hot she is first, then he would want to see her personality." the chick explained. I looked at her in surprise. I didn't know she was paying attention. I saw her give me an apologetic look and I nodded accepting it.

"See, your sister's turn on are her eyes, blush, and how she's small and it fits her frame. In your eyes it's probably how she can stand up for her self, her selfness, her protection for her brothers…" she was interrupted by Edward "…her witty remarks, how she prefers to read then party, and the way she always loves to argue." he said looking into my eyes. I smiled.

"Oh, so that's what we would see in you but other guys look at you different." Emmett asked. I looked away from Edward and at Emmett.

"Yes Em, you got it." I smiled at Em.

"Okay. That's cool." he smiled.

"Emmett, your up." Jasper said walking over too us.


	6. Chapter 6

After they guys got there tattoos and I got my piercing, they took me out to lunch. They wouldn't show me, they said I had to wait until we were at home, it wasn't fair but I nodded. They all wanted me to show then my belly ring, but I wouldn't, for payback. After lunch we went to buy movie's and snacks. Edward and I were out buying the snack's while Emmett and Jasper were buying movies.

"Edward can you get me a monster." my favorite energy drink.

"Bella, each time you drink one, you have to pee like 20 times an hour."

"No I don't. Its 10 for your information." I said skipping to get it myself. It was true though, as much as I loved monster or any other energy drink I always ended up wanting to pee. [A/N: I actually really love monster. It's my favorite next to red bull. And I do pee a lot. Don't know why but I really don't care as long as i get to drink it.]

When we were done we headed back to the house. Em parked the car in the garage and we all walked out.

"Bells. Does anyone else know the alarm code?" Emmett asked.

"Mom, dad, me. You and Jazz were suppose to know but I'm guessing you never bothered to learn it.. I think Alice knows it. But that's it." he nodded and waited for me to turn off the code. When it was off, I opened the door to find Alice and Rose sitting there.

"Told you." I hadn't noticed the car was parked outside until now.

"So who would like to explain to me and Rose why you guys didn't go shopping with us?" Alice asked getting off the couch, she was standing there glaring at all 4 of us with one hand on her hip. I smiled and ran to her side.

"Because of this." I said lifting up my shirt. Alice gasped.

"No way." she said.

"Yeah. It's cute huh?" I asked her. Rose walked over to me.

"Bells. It's not cute, it's sexy." she said. The guys walked over to us.

"Okay I want to see." Emmett asked. I showed them. I could have sworn I saw Edward gulp.

"Bella. If it was going to look like that, I wasn't going to allow it, you are not allowed to show it to anyone." Emmett said making me roll my eyes.

"Yes Emmett because I'm going to walk around the school lifting my shirt up to random people and going around saying 'look isn't my belly ring sexy'." everyone laughed and Emmett glared.

"Rose did Emmett forget to mention that he got a tattoo." I said looking at Emmett for a moment he looked scared until he remembered what I said about turn on and turn off's.

"Oh, let me see." Alice said jumping up and down.

"Actually, all the boys did. And they still haven't showed me. So come on boys." I said looking at them. They all looked at each other and shrugged. I saw them all take off their shirts. Emmett's tattoo was on his left bicep -why did he have to take off his shirt, who knows-, Jasper's was on his left peck, where his heart is, well his heart's in the middle but you get it, Edward's was on his left shoulder blade. Emmett's said Bella, Rosalie, & Alice. It was cute and the handwriting was nice as well. Jasper's was different, it wasn't in English, I think it was French: Votre ma raison d'esperer . Edwards was the same except in English: What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger. I hadn't noticed until I looked up at all of them, I was crying. I smiled at them.

"Jazz, what does that mean?"

"You're my reason to hope. You three are my reason to hope." He explained.

"That's beautiful." Rose said.

"No matter what happens, you three girls will always mean everything too us." Jasper said.

"You three are special too us, your our best friends." Emmett said.

"Life wouldn't be the same with out you." Edward said looking at me directly, I could see total honesty, but there was something else, and I couldn't see what.

"Your name's our inked into my skin, reminding me that you three are the best thing that happened to me. Rose was my first and always love, Alice the pixie is like the girl side of me, except she love's fashion and I love eating, and Bells, well we all know that she's the baby sister I've always wanted. Your what keeps me strong." Emmett said looking at me. I smiled through my tears.

"Alice my soul mate, Rose my best friend and sister, and of course my twin, the person I can always count on and will always protect you with my life." Jasper said. I could feel my heart melt at their words.

"Alice, as much as you might get on my nerves. You're my sister and I love you to death, you bring the good out of us, and you're the fun one from all of us. Rose the protective one, your beautiful and smart, I love you like my sister. You have a big heart, and I'm glad you found Emmett. And Bells. My best friend, you come before anyone else, and I see you in a special way. I love you Bells and I'll always be around in any way that you need me to be there in." I smiled and walked over to him. I gave him a hug and kissed his cheek. I took a step back and looked at everyone; Alice and Rose were also in tears.

"That's sweet guys. And it means a lot too me." I told them.

"Me too." Rose and Alice said at the same time.

"Okay, enough of tears. Let's go watch a movie." Emmett said.

"Yeah, I'll be right back. I need a moment, and I'm going to go change." they all nodded and I went up to my room. I sat on my bed and though about what they said. Every word was marked in my heart, I was happy and I felt loved. But Edward's words were the one's that meant more. Something about those words made me feel like it had a double meaning. Like when he said I was special, and would always be around in any way that I need him to be. I always knew that there was something there, there was a reason why I couldn't call him brother, I just didn't know why. But I felt like every day I saw him as something different, how I began to look at him differently and notice small stuff; like how he pinches the bridge of his nose when his frustrated, or how his eyes sparkle when I'm around, and when he has his hands around me, they feel different, they feel possessive. Today, I felt like I saw something different in his eyes. Was it possible that it was love. I knew he loved me, but was he _**in**_ love with me. But better question was, was _**I**_ in love with him? And what if he was, what happens after? Can I see him as more then a best friend, and as a boyfriend?

I sighed and walked over to my closet. I began to take off me clothes, I walked over to the mirror, I looked at my belly ring, and I was happy. I like the way it looked. Before I went back I took my pill. I walked back to my closet and began to put some shorts and a simple shirt.

"You know his madly in love with you." I heard Alice say. I snapped my head up to the door and saw Alice and Rose standing at the doorway in my closet.

"What? Who?" I asked.

"Edward. His in love with you, we've seen it since the first time you guys met, we knew he loved you. You just weren't ready to see it, not after what you've been threw." Rose said.

"Even if he is, how do I know how I feel.....I just... I don't know." I explained.

"Bella, honey. What do you feel when your around him?" Alice asked.

"I don't know, it's like. It just feels right, like when I'm in his arms I feel like I can be there forever. His nice and sweet and his eyes, I feel like I can drown in them." I felt myself stare off into something else, I wasn't even aware that Alice and Rose were still here.

"Alice, she's in love." I heard Rose say. I snapped back and looked at them.

"No, that's not true." I tried to argue.

"What's so bad about it though, I mean why can't you love him?" Alice asked.

"His my best friend, I can't ruin that."

"Bella, your relationship will grow stronger. Trust me, just let time pass and let your heart guide you Bells."

"I don't know Alice, I'll see what happens later." I said.

"Okay, well at least let us barrow something to sleep in, I forgot to bring clothes."

"Of course, you know where the closets at." I left the room laughing, Alice knew that closet better then I did. I walked down the stairs and took a seat next to Edward. I saw him smile. I laid my head on his chest, and put my feet on the couch.

"Comfy?" Edward asked making me laugh.

"Very, thanks." I joked. Maybe Alice was right, I mean it could be possible that I had feelings for him, right? But could he like me? And if he did, what after. It was all to complicated and I decided to just put it behind and let myself enjoy tonight, at least I thought I would enjoy it. There was a knock on the door and I stood to get it. When I opened the door, no one was there. I was about to close the door when I saw something on the ground, it was a box. I looked around and picked up the box. Once I was inside, I put it on the table in front of everyone.

"What is that Bells?" Jasper asked.

"I'm not sure. I went to get the door and no one was there, there was only this box."

"Okay well let's open it." Emmett said taking out his keys. Alice and Rose were next to me looking at the box curiously. Once it was open I froze. It was pictures of me, but of me hanging out with people. I was being stalked.

"What the fuck is this sick shit." Emmett yelled. I picked up a picture in the very front, it was of me and Edward, it was today, at the tattoo parlor. I couldn't breath, I couldn't think.

"Jasper." I said gasping threw air. I feel on the floor.

"Bella, Bella." Jasper said running over to me.

"Bella please relax." I heard Edward say.

"Edward give her CPR." Jasper yelled. I felt Edward lay me on the floor, and tilt my chin. I felt him blow in air in me, I felt myself breath slowly. Once I calmed down long enough to breath for myself I needed to get out of here.

"Edward, can you take me to my room." I whispered.

"Of course Bells." he wrapped an arm behind my knees and the other on my back and carried my up bridal style.

"Alice love, can you sleep with Rose tonight, I need to be with Bells." I heard Jasper say.

"No, Edward can you stay with me, I don't want Jasper to leave Alice alone." he nodded.

"Jazz, Bella wants me to stay with her tonight. You stay with Alice. If Bella needs you I'll get you." Edward said before we disappeared up the stairs.

"Thank you Edward."

"I'll always be here Bella. No matter what" He opened the door to my room and laid us on my bed.

"Bella sleep now, I'll be here with you." I nodded and laid me head on his chest.

"Edward, what are we going to do know?"

"Well, we'll talk to Carlisle then we'll alert the police, we don't really have proof that it was Paul." I sighed.

"Yeah, okay. Will you hum me to sleep." I felt him kiss the top of my head.

"Of course Bells." his humming was the last thing I heard before I fell into a deep sleep.

Jasper's POV.

"Jazzy, what's going to happen now." I heard Alice ask. Emmett, Alice, Rose, and I were still down stairs looking at the picture's. they were very stock-ish.

"Well. I'm going to wait for Carlisle." I told Alice.

"Me too. I don't want to sleep alone." she said.

"Of course not Ali. Come with me, I'll go call Carlisle and see if his going to take a long time." She nodded.

"Emmett, check every window and put the alarm code on." He nodded and we walked to Carlisle's office. I dialed the hospital's number.

"Forks medical center, Linda speaking. how can I help you."

"Linda, it's Jasper. Carlisle's son. Can you please put him on."

"One moment please." I waited a bit and heard myself being transfer.

"Jasper, what's wrong?" I knew he would know because we never call unless it's an emergency.

"Dad, there's something wrong. I can't explain over the phone. Can you come home tonight. And where's mom?"

"Jasper relax. Esme's here with me, we'll leave right now."

"Dad. Be careful."

"Okay Jazz. Give me 10 or 15 minute's and I'll be there." I sighed and hung up.

"Come on Ali. You can sleep in my arms while I wait for Carlisle." she smiled and followed me out. This was going to be a long night.


	7. Chapter 7

Jasper's POV.

"No Carlisle. Don't wake him up. They look so cute together."

"Esme I have too. He said it was urgent." I was pretty sure they were talking about me now.

"But look, Alice looks so sweet next to Jazz."

"I'm sorry dear, but I have too." I heard footsteps getting louder. I decided to stop playing around and 'wake up'.

"Dad? Mom?" I said trying to get away from Alice's grip.

"In the kitchen dear." I moved Alice's head and placed her in the couch, she looked so lovely and peaceful. I sighed, the faster I got this over with the faster I could go back to sleep with her in my arms. I picked up the box on the table and walked over to the kitchen counter were everyone else was.

"Mom, Dad, did you lock up the doors right. And the alarm?"

"No, I didn't think we would need it why?" Dad asked.

"Because we think someone's trying to stalk Bella." I placed the box in front of him and went to turn on the alarm. When I was back he looked mad.

"Jazz what is this?" Mom asked. She went through the pictures, there was me and Bella messing around, another one where i gave her a piggyback rid.

"This, is someone trying to get under our skin. I don't know if it's possible, but we think it's Paul. Bella keeps on getting notes at school, it's not normal."

"But isn't he locked up?" she asked.

"I don't know. It's possible that he escaped."

"Jasper, how long has this been going on for?" Dad asked.

"We barley found out about the note's yesterday. The picture's came in today. But if you look at them, there old. Like 2 years ago old."

"Okay. So what do we do?" Mom asked.

"I don't know. But Bella's freaking out. She's sleeping with Edward right now, she wanted to let me be with Alice, so she asked Edward to stay with her. But she's not doing good. She couldn't breath, Edward had to do CPR on her."

"Okay, if Bella freaks out again I need you to give her a shot, she won't like it, but if you don't, things can go bad. If you get anymore of this [he pointed at the pictures] contact me ASAP. I'm going to go search around right now and see what I can find about Paul. I'll call the police and tell them we think you have a stalker. For now on, everyone leave's every door and window lock and make sure the alarm is on when your out or in." dad said. He took out something from the cabinet.

"This is a tranquilizing shot. Give it to Bella in her arm [he pointed at the right spot and I knew exactly where], this is if her nightmares are getting worse even with her pills, or she has another strong panic attack." I nodded.

"And jasper." Dad said making me look back before I went back to Alice.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Be careful, you and Emmett are very important to us, please be careful." I nodded.

"We will. But you know that too us, Bella always come's first." he nodded. I went back and found Alice still asleep. I picked her up, and finally headed up to my room for a goodnight's rest.

Edward's POV.

I was tired and sleepy. Yet I couldn't sleep, I kept on hearing Bella talk in her sleep, I wanted to make sure she was feeling good.

"Edward" I heard her say, I looked at her and saw she was still sleeping. It made me smile, the though that she was sleep talking about me. Oh how much I loved Bella.

"Edward." she said again. I was pretty sure I head a shit eating grin by now.

"I love you." I froze. I couldn't let myself hope like that. I've known that I was in love with Bella for years now, it's the reason why I don't go out on date's. but I wasn't going to let my mind or my heart hope when I knew it wasn't possible. She always saw me as her best friend, and if that's how I was going to be in her life, then I would stay that way. I knew I loved her though, her smile, her beauty, her witty remarks, I loved anything and everything about her. I kissed her forehead and wrapped her in my arms. I feel asleep soon.

Bella's POV.

"Sweetheart it's time to get up." I heard Jasper's voice.

"No.' I said hiding my face from him. I was still in Edward's arms, I could feel his arms around my waist.

"Sush Bella. Maybe if we ignore him, the bad man will go away." I heard Edward say. I stayed quite and laid my head on his chest.

"Bella. Edward. It's time to get up."

"Don't move." Edward said.

"Come one. Or I'll get Emmett." We both sat up quickly.

'Kidding. His out." I threw at pillow at Jasper.

"Get out of here." I told him.

"Come on Bells. It's time to get up." I huffed and got off the bed.

"Carry me?" I asked him.

"Sure Bells." He laughed and picked me up into his arms.

"Jazz. Why am I awake so early?" I asked him."Because Bells. We need to talk about last night." I froze and jump out of his arms.

"No." I said running back to my room. Edward was getting off the bed.

"Bells. You can't run away from this. We'll help you face it." I heard Jasper say.

"Edward I don't want too. I can't go threw the same thing." I said hugging him. I felt him try to sooth me.

"Bells. It's okay. I'll be there." he gripped my face in his palms and turned me so I could face him. "Hey. Look at me. I'll be there. I'll help you threw this.""Okay." I told him. "Edward I think…" "Bella please come downstairs. Dad wants to talk to you." Jasper interrupted me, good thing too. I wasn't sure if I should let Edward know yet. I couldn't, not until I was sure this wouldn't ruin out friendship.

"You think what Bells?" he asked.

"Nothing. I can't tell you yet. Maybe when I'm less confused. Come on." I said. We walked down the stairs to find everyone there and the chief of police Billy Black.

"Isabella. I'm sorry we have to meet in this circumstances. Your father told me of your problem. We made some research and I don't have good knew for you." I looked at Edward and he had his arms around me instantly.

"He escaped a few years ago." I could feel the tears coming down my eyes.

"We're sorry. But apparently they though it was a bad idea to notify us."

"Bad idea. Your serious. He wants my sister and they think it was a bad idea. That's bullshit." Emmett yelled.

"Emmett Cullen. I did not teach you to speak like that." I heard mom yell.

"I'm sorry. But that sick freak is our there." Emmett said.

"We're doing the best we can. We'll have two cops on patrol in this house and another two in school." I took a deep breath and hid my face in Edward's chest.

"His coming back for me. He just won't give up Edward. What if this time he kills me." I whispered to him.

"Bella. That will never happen. I promise you I will not let it happen."

"why. Why me. What did I do." I cried.

"Nothing Bells. It's just life."

"Well life sucks." I yelled.

"It's okay Bells. We'll all be here for you." he sooth.

"His going to get me Edward. He won't give up. What if he hurts you. Or rose. I can't let that happen." I started to panic. What if he did hurt him. Or Rose of Alice. If they got hurt because of me, I wouldn't live with it. I couldn't. I loved them all to much. I stopped breathing, that's not good.

"Edward. I can't breath."

"Oh I'm sorry." he pulled me away.

"No. I can't breath." I said to him. I was gasping for air again. Why did this have to happen.

"Bella calm down." Edward said.

"I can't." but I did. If I freaked out, how was I going to stop Paul. I took a few deep breaths and did it. I was a bit more relaxed.

"God Bella. You and your panic attacks will be the death of me." Edward said hugging me close.

"I'm sorry." I said. I hadn't noticed that Billy, dad, mom, and Jazz where talking privately.

"Its okay love. Everything will be okay." I sighed and nodded. I didn't know what I was going to do, but I needed to keep calm.

"You're a strong girl Bella. We'll get threw this." I heard Alice say.

"I know. I just wish he wasn't ruining my life anymore." I told her.

"none of us do." she gave me a weak smile and I gave her one back. I tuned everyone out, I didn't want to think about this right now. I looked up at Edward and I found myself feeling better. He smiled at me and it gave me a tingly feeling in my stomach. He was beautiful, and I loved him. I froze. Was that really what I felt, was I really sure. And I was right. I knew I might be in love with him, but the taught of actually realizing it, it's a whole different thing.

"Eddie, can I go back to sleep." I asked in the sweetest voice. I felt him kiss my forehead, making it burn, but in a good tingly way.

"We'll I don't see why not. Up you go." he said right before he lifted me up bridal style.

"Edward I can walk." I told him.

"It's fine. I like to carry you anyways. Hey Jazz. Bells wants to go back to sleep. I'm a take her up to her room." he told him and Jazz nodded.

"Edward, do you think they'll find him?" I asked looking up at him.

"I'm not sure love, but I hope they do soon."

"Me too." when we got to my room, I made sure it was locked.

"Are you trying to kill me or seduce me?" Edward joked.

"Ha Ha. I just don't want anyone to intrude. I'm going to take a quick shower." I said jumping off his arms and getting undressed.

"You know that little move would get you in trouble with someone else that wasn't me."

"What are you talking about?" I asked looking back at him.

"Always dressing or undressing in front of me." he said.

"Wow. It's not like you haven't seen me in my bra and underwear before. Why dose it bother you because I can stop." I said covering myself with a towel.

"No not really." he said with a shrug. I let the towel drop and took of the rest of my clothes leaving myself in my bra and boy shorts.

"Good." I said walking off to the shower. I never knew if it was confidence or just that I always felt comfortable around him, but I never did mind him seeing me half naked. I was never very secure of my body, so how was it that made me not care around him. I love him, and that was the reason. I felt myself falling for him more and more. That scared me. It was funny though in 3 days a figured it out, and all it took was for Paul to come back.

Edward's POV.

God I wanted to jump her. How dose she manage in making me 'stand' on my 'toes' even when she doesn't mean it. She's so beautiful, her milky skin, her slim curvy figure, her nice smooth legs. Everything about her made me go mad. And then that belly ring, oh my god, it turned my own so bad. I don't know how long I was standing there trying not to take her but I heard her turn off the shower.

"Edward. I kind of forgot the towel. Can you hand it to me please." I chuckled. I picked up the towel and handed it to her. I could see her hand sticking out from the door. I sighed. She came out with her hair dripping and a towel wrapped around her gorgeous body. She went into her closet.

"Edward is something wrong?" Bella asked.

"No. Nothing at all." I lied.

"Okay. You just look so tense. Now cover your eyes." I chuckled and nodded. I closed my eyes and waited for her to change.

"Mkay there." she said and I uncovered my eyes. She was half naked again. God this isn't easy. She was putting on her pajama shorts and a simple tank top. When she was done she went back to bed. I saw her there laying waiting for me to join her. I chuckled and got on the other side of bed.

"Go back to sleep now Bella." she nodded and laid her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her tiny frame.

"I love you Bells." I whispered. She didn't say anything, she was sleeping.

Bella's POV.

_No. why did he have to show up. Couldn't he just leave us alone._

"_Bella, why don't you come with me. We wouldn't want to hurt your little friend." Paul said._

"_Okay. Just let her go." I said threw my tears._

"_Well then, come with me." he said dropping her to the floor. I walked over to him and he wrapped his arms around me. He began to kiss and lick my neck._

"_I missed you Bella." I heard him say. I was crying hysterically by now._

"_Please Paul don't do this." I begged._

"_But my dear, I can't help it. Your body, it's so tempting." he said sliding his hand up my skirt. He began to play with my body, and then things got more dangerous. He had a knife, and he began to cut my skin. _

"_I think we should make this game more interesting." he said tracing patters with the knife on my stomach._

"_Please just leave me." I asked him._

"_I'll leave you when I'm done with you." he said stabbing the knife in my stomach. I cried out in pain, I could feel the tears. He began to rip my clothes open, and his hands touched everywhere._

"_Don't." I yelled._

"_Don't tell me what to and not do." he yelled slapping me across the face._

"_Paul. Don't do this. Just kill me." I begged._

"_That will come later. Once I'm done with you." he said unzipping his jeans. I could feel myself crying and breaking._

"_Bella. Don't look at this in a bad way, just let your body relax and you might enjoy it." he said position himself in me. With every thrust and every push, I cried and cried to be killed._

"Bella. Wake up." Edward shook me. I opened my eyes and I was in Edward's arms. He was rocking me back and forth.

"Calm down Bella. I'm right here." he said.

"Edward he wouldn't stop. He just kept on going." I cried.

"Shush love. I'm right here." I took a few deep breaths an calmed down. I was sticky and sweaty. I needed another shower. But this time I wanted to relax a bit more, I wanted to take a bath and relax all my muscles.

"Edward. Can you give me an hour to myself. I want to take a bath."

"Of course Bella. I'll be out in the family room with everyone if you need me." I nodded and he left my room locking it. After setting the bath up I got in and felt better. My muscles tingled to the sensation of the warm water. I felt better and let all my problems go, until later. I let my mind drift to Edward.


	8. Chapter 8

Bella's POV

After my bath I felt better and relaxed. I walked over to my phone to check the time but saw a missed call. It had a number I've never seen before. I was about to ignore it when my phone bean to vibrate telling me I had a call. I looked at it and it was from the same number.

"Hello" I asked.

"Bella." I froze. I wasn't ready to hear his voice.

"Bella aren't you going to say something." Paul asked. I could hear the amusement in this voice.

"What do you want." I whispered.

"I wanted to hear your lovely voice."

"Stop bullshit-ing and get to the point." I said.

"Bella. You should really watch your mouth."

"What do you want Paul. Why can't you just leave me alone."

"Are you happy?" he asked.

"Yes."

"That's why. Your brother needs to pay, and his going to pay threw you."

"No just leave him out of this Paul."

"If you don't do what I ask, your little family and friends will pay. Actually one of them will pay more then others. Let me see, what's his name…Ah right Edward is it."

"No Paul please. I'll do anything just don't hurt Edward."

"Good girl. Now listen closely. Tomorrow, your going to school. You will ditch third block and you will drive to settle. I'll call you when I know your there. And Bella I can see everything, do not think you can tell anyone. If anyone follows you, your little boyfriend will pay." he hung up. I looked at the phone for what felt like hours. I was scared, but this was the only way to save them.

"Bella. Are you okay." Edward said threw the door. I needed to tell him, now more then ever. Tonight could be the last time I ever get to see him. I opened the door and he embraced me in a warm hug.

"Bella why are you crying?" he asked.

"Edward. I need to tell you, if anything happens to me at least I'll be okay knowing that you know how I feel." he looked at me letting me continue. I took a deep breath.

"Edward. I'm in love with you. I know you're my best friend, but I couldn't stop myself. I fell for you and hard." I looked away, scared of his answer. I was about to walk out the door when Edward pulled my tighter to him, he crushed his lips to mine. I froze at first, and then I let myself enjoy it. It was sweet and hot. I could feel all the love and passion in this one kiss. Was Alice and Rose right, did Edward love me. He pulled away and we looked into each others eyes.

"Bella I've been in love with you since the first day we met." he said to me.

"I'm sorry Edward. I just never saw it, I began to notice this feelings for a while, but I was to scared to let them out."

"It's okay love, now I have you and there's nothing that will pull us apart." I almost chocked at the last part. Maybe it was a bad idea. He just got me and his going to loose me. What am I suppose to do now. I let my tears fall.

"What ever happens Edward. Always now that I love you." I whispered to him.

"Bella don't talk like that. It sounds like a goodbye." I sighed. It was. He kissed me again and this time I could feel the lust and heat. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer too me, letting my fingers pull his hair. He moaned into my mouth and that only encouraged me to want more. He lifted my leg up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I could feel one of his hands cupping my ass to hold my weight and the other was roaming around my body, touching my sides, my back, my cheek. He licked my bottom lips asking for permission, one that I granted. He slipped his tongue in and memorized every angel. I pulled away for breath, but never leaving his skin. I kissed his neck and took his ear to my mouth. He groaned at the sensation. I pulled one hand away from his hair and reached to lock the door. He looked at me for a minute, hesitating to continue. I only nodded and kissed his lips. He moved us to my bed and placed me in the center. He was hovering over me but leaning on his arms to take some of his weight off me. I slipped my hands up his shirt feeling his muscles, and pulled off it off. I kissed his exposed skin. Soon, our clothes were off and we showed how much love we felt for the other with out using words.

I looked at Edward as he slept. He looked peaceful and happy. How much I was going to miss him. I sighed and got off the bed. I put my clothes back on and sat on my desk. I needed to explain why I left, I needed him to understand that I loved him. I took out a paper and my purple pen. I loved that purple pen, mostly because the ink was my favorite color.

I don't know how long it took me to write and how many time's I re-read it. but I felt Edward stir and I put it away. He opened his eyes.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" he asked.

"Oh, I was just going to take my pill." I said. He nodded and got off the bed putting his boxers on. I walked over to the sink and took my pill. I sat on the counter and Edward came and stood between my legs.

"I love you. You know that" he said.

"yeah. I know." I said. He waited for me to say it back and frowned when I didn't, I chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too Edward." he smiled.

"We should get you something to eat. You haven't gone out of this room since you woke up and it's already 6." I sighed and nodded.

"Go change. I'm going to go put some jeans or something." I told him and he nodded. I walked over to my closet and looked for something to wear. I ended up deciding on some gray skinny jeans and one of Jaspers Black sweaters. After getting dressed I put my hair up in a bun and walked out of my closet. Edward was waiting for me by the door.

"Edward. You can't have that shit eating grin. They'll suspect. Just because my room is sound proof, it doesn't mean that they won't find out." he chuckled and nodded. He wrapped his arm around me and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Are you tired?" he asked."Kind of yeah." he gave me a mischievous smile and picked me up bridal style.

"You don't have to carry me." I told him.

"I like to though." I smiled and leaned my head on his chest. I saw the boys sitting in the family room watching a movie. Alice and Rose weren't here anymore. I asked Edward to sit me next to Jasper and he nodded. I jumped on Jaspers lap and leaned my head on his chest.

"Where's Ali?" I asked him.

"She said she would be back later. She went with Rose to pick up some stuff to sleepover." I nodded.

"I'm going to go make something to eat. Want something?" I asked.

"No. I'm fine." he looked so sad. I sighed and kissed his cheek.

"Everything will be fine Jazz." I won't let anything happen to anyone."

"Yeah I know." I got off his lap and looked at Emmett.

"Want something Emmy bear?" I asked. He chuckled and nodded.

"Get me whatever you want." he said.

"You?" I asked Edward. He had a small twinkle in his eyes. I shook my head, he was going to expose us.

"Same as Emmy bear." he said.

"Eddie don't call me that." Emmett said throwing a cushion at him. I left to the kitchen.

"Dude, why are you smiling like that?" I heard Emmett say.

"No reason. I just have something on my mind." shit!. I heard Emmett about to say something but decided to cut in.

"Emmy. What about pancakes?" I asked him. His face light up.

"Hell yeah. Chocolate chip?" he asked and I nodded.

"Help me?" I asked him and he jumped of the couch.

"So what do I do?" he asked. I told him what to do and we soon had stacks of chocolate chip pancakes. We sat down and ate. I was done and about to wash the dishes when Emmett and Edward stopped me and told me to join Jasper, that they would do the dishes. I nodded and sat next to Jazz.

"Bella?" I heard Jazz say.

"Hmm." I looked up at him.

"Will you promise me something?" he asked.

"Depends…what?" I asked.

"You won't do anything stupid would you?"

"Stupid in what way?"

"Will you just promise you won't try and face Paul alone." I gulped. Did he know? I was about to say something until Alice and Rose came in threw the doors. Thank god. They saved my life. They both looked at me and studied me for a very long time. I was feeling a bit uncomfortable until I saw there face light up. They dragged me away from Jasper and up the stairs. Once we were in my room they locked my door and pushed me on the bed to sit.

"Spill" Alice said.

"What? What are you talking about." I asked.

"Your glowing. Your eyes are twinkling. Why?" Rose said..

"I..I don't know… I don't know what you mean." I stuttered.

"Bella you're a bad liar. You had sex." she said. I knew I couldn't get passed this with this two. I sighed and nodded.

"So Edward knows how you feel." I nodded.

"I told you." Alice yelled.

"Alice please don't make it into a big deal. You know how Jasper is and his going to kill Edward." she sighed.

"Fine."

"Thank you Alice. Same too you Rose." she nodded.

"my lips are sealed." she said. I nodded.

"So. How was it?" Rose asked.

"Um, I don't think Alice wants play by play about me having sex with her brother." I said. Alice nodded.

"Fine, but I will get it out of you." Rose said. We all laughed. We walked downstairs and found the boys sitting on the couch. Rose sat on Emmett's lap, Alice sat Jasper's lap, and I just took a seat next to Edward on the love seat and laid my head on his shoulder. I could see Rose and Alice looking at me in aw. We were watching TV for a long time, but I soon feel asleep. I felt movements and voice's after a while.

"I'm going to take her up." I heard Edward say.

"Kay thanks dude. Um, do you mind keeping her company, I don't want her to be alone if something happens." Jasper said.

"Yeah, I'll stay with her." I could almost hear the smug smile threw this voice. After I just let myself drift into a peaceful sleep.

_.Beep_

I slammed my hand on my alarm and turned it off. I looked at it and saw it was 6. I sighed and went to the bathroom. I saw Edward still sleeping in my bed. After my shower I went to wake up Edward. I was in shorts and a tank top. I straddled his hips and kissed my way up to his lips. I felt him squirm under me. After he opened his eyes.

"Good morning." he said.

"Morning." I said.

"You should wake me up like that more often." I chuckled and got off.

"You should get up, it's time for school. Do you want me to ask Jasper for some clothes or do you want to look and see if you have something of yours in my closet?"

"I think you do have something." he said getting up and walking to my closet. He had some basketball shorts, boxers, a gray sweater, and a white T in hand. I chuckled.

"Your going in that?" I asked

"Way to hit below the belt Bella." opps. That's not what I meant.

"Edward. You look sexy in anything, what I meant it that your always dressed so properly, it's like Alice picked out your outfit. Which I'm sure she did."

"I really don't care what I wear today." I chuckled.

"You know what. Neither do it." I said grabbing some skinny jeans, a teal v neck, and my uggs.

"It amazes me how you look beautiful in anything." he said kissing my neck.

"Just go and take a shower." I said to him. He left to the shower. I sighed and finished getting ready. I went over to my desk and took out the note. I looked at it for a minute and felt myself getting ready to cry. I shook myself and put the note in my purse. Edward was out soon and changed. He put his shoes on and we made our way down the stairs to see everyone eating breakfast. I forgot something, I was going to write 4 more letters, but I feel asleep yesterday. I sighed.

"Guys. I'm going to my room. I need to do something. Don't look for me, just come and get me when were about to leave."

"Aren't you going to eat?" Alice asked.

"No. I'll just eat at lunch." I lied. They all nodded and I went back to my room locking the door, just in case anyone wanted to come in.. I sat down and wrote my letters. 1 letter was for Carlisle and Esme, another was for Emmett, another was for Alice and Rose, and the last one was for Jasper. They were all a bit short but they showed all the love I felt for them. I put the notes in my purse and got something else before I left. I heard Alice at the door.

"Bella were leaving come on." I opened the door.

"Mkay sorry."

"What were you doing in there that kept you from skipping the most important meal of the day." I chuckled.

"You'll find out soon. Ali. You and Rose are my best friends." I said giving her a hug.

"I feel the same way Bells but why are you saying it like if it's a goodbye." I shrugged and left to my car. Edward was already inside waiting for me. The ride to school was silent. He handed me my keys once we were in school and wrapped his arm around my waist. School started soon and the only thing I could do was look at everyone around me. I would miss Angela, and Ben, I would even miss Jessica and Lauren. I sighed. Rose looked at me curiously. When class was over I gave Rose a hug.

"Not that I don't love you and all Bells but what was that for." I shrugged.

"I just felt like telling my best friends that I love them." she smiled.

"Come on. We have to get to class." I nodded. Next class was spent the same way. Mike was there and he looked like he wanted to talk. I kind of ignored him, I mean it's not like I don't like him, but I was in love with Edward. Once class was over Jasper and Emmett were waiting outside. I gave each of them a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Bella?" they asked. I just shook my head and left to my last class. I sighed. I wasn't even suppose to go to it, but I needed to see Edward's eyes one more time. Edward was waiting for me. I took my seat and looked at him. I smiled. 'I love you' I mouthed at him. He smiled and mouthed me an I love you too. We were in the middle of the class when I asked if I could go to the rest room. I looked at Edward one more time and left outside. I slipped the letter in each of there lockers and opened up Alice's locker. I put something else there, and the letter standing against it saying Alice and Rose. Once I was done I took out my phone and left my stuff in her locker. I looked back at the school and let the tears slip. I made my way out the building and into my car. I drove to my own personal hell.


	9. Chapter 9

Edward's POV.

I saw Bella ask the teacher if she could go to the rest room. Before she left she looked at me one more time, her eyes were full of sadness, misery, and goodbye? What was that. It was like her eyes were telling me goodbye, that's not possible. I sighed, my mind must be going crazy. But I began to freak out when she didn't come back. Class ended soon and I looked around for Bella. I went to her locker to see if she was there and she wasn't. but I saw something white sticking out of mine. I walked over to it and pulled it out. In the front was my name in Bella's hand writing. I opened it only to read what I didn't want to face.

_Dear Edward._

_I'm sorry. For everything. For leaving, for telling you how I felt about you to late, for not staying. But mostly of all I'm sorry for saying goodbye. I love you Edward, with all that I am. Yesterday when I was in the bath I got a call. Paul made me leave, I'm sorry but he was threateng in hurting you. Please forgive me but I didn't want you to get harmed. I'm leaving and I don't know if I'll ever see you again. I don't know what will happen after Paul gets what he wants. But remember that I love you, forever and always. I left a note for everyone. There's one more I need you to deliver for me. It's in Alice's locker in my purse. It's for mom and dad. Edward, please try and be happy, live you life. I love you Edward._

_Forever Always _

_Your Bella._

I looked up threw my tears and saw my friends looking at me confused. I ran to Alice.

"She said there's something in your locker. In each one of you." I said to them. They didn't understand but ran to there lockers. Rose didn't find anything in hers but Alice called her name saying it was for the both. I walked over and saw Bella's purse there. I took it out and found the note for Carlisle and Esme. I was still crying. I could see every began to tear up also. No one was in the hall way anymore besides us.

"That's why she looked at me that way. She was saying goodbye." Alice said. Alice looked in her locker and found something else. It was a frame. Around the frame it said Best friends and sisters forever. It was a picture of Alice, Rose and Bella. Alice fell on the floor in tears.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"We need to go to mom and dad." Emmett said. We all nodded and ran out the school. Bella's car wasn't there anymore but Emmett had come in his car. We all got in and drove to there place.

Jasper's POV.

Class ended and I walked over to my locker but stopped when I saw Edward standing there reading something. He was crying. My friends were beside me now looking at him. He looked at us, then Alice.

"She said there's something in your locker. In each one of you." I ran to mine and opened it. There was a letter there with Bella's hand writing, it said Jasper.

_Jazz. My dear brother._

_You always seem to make me happy no matter what happens. You comfort me when I'm mad or sad. I'm glad you found Alice. You balance her out. Jazz, I'm sorry I did this. But he won't stop, not until he gets me. He was going to hurt you guys, and I couldn't let it happen. Just remember that you're the best, you tried to protect me, but at the end you need to learn how to let me go. I need to make my own mistakes. I'm sorry you didn't get the chance to walk me down the isle, or see me have kids, I'm sorry I won't see you get married, or play football with Jasper Jr. Jazz. I love you big brother, my twin. You and Emmett are the best brothers anyone could ever ask for. Thank you for always being there, but this time I need to save you._

_Love you Jazz. _

_Your sister Bella._

Emmett's POV

_Emmy bear! _

_You know you brighten my day. Your always making my laugh, about to pee my pants laugh. Brother bear, thank you. Thank you for being there when I needed you the most. I love you Emmett, you'll always be my brother, no matter what blood says. Make Rose happy dude, and stop making mom mad. Keep Edward on check for me. Don't let him go down a bad road. I won't like it, but help him find a nice girl. I never told you guys, you or Jasper but I'm in love with Edward. He knows, I told him yesterday. Don't hurt him, he loves me too. Emmett I have to go now, Alice is about to rip my door open if I don't leave down stairs and get to school._

_Love you Emmy bear._

_Bella._

Rose's POV.

I walked over to my locker and opened it, nothing was there. Did Bella not leave anything for me.

"Rose, it's for you and me." Alice said showing me the front of the letter, it said Rose and Alice. She opened it and we began to read it.

_Pixie!_

_Rosie!_

_What can I say about you too, beside's that you're the greatest friends I've ever had. Rosie don't let Alice shop to much, she might grow tired of it one day. Okay maybe that's a lie, nothing will stop her. Alice try and keep Rose from fighting Jessica and Lauren, we don't want her suspended now do we. Guys, you're the best. What more can I ask for. Yeah you were right Alice, I was saying goodbye this morning. I'm sorry I didn't say it properly, but I need to do this. He won't leave you guys alone. If he ever hurt you or Rose I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. What I went threw is something I don't wish for anyone to ever go threw. You know, sometimes I would sit down and think about the future. I could see us all happy and married with kids. I was going to name my first daughter after you two. Lillian Mary Mason. But you know, you still have your future. Fight for it, make Jasper and Emmett happy, don't let Edward marry some slut, I want someone nice and sweet for him. I love you guys, you're the sisters I always wanted._

_Love Bells._

_Tinker Bell. try not to wear my brother off to much, and stop bouncing off the walls, you scary me sometimes._

Alice's POV.

Oh Bella. What's wrong with you, why couldn't you just let us help you. Emmett was driving like crazy. I was holding the frame to my chest like if someone took it away I would fall apart. Edward looked dead holding Bella's purse, Jasper looked tortured, Rose kept on reading the letter with tears. The car came to a complete stop and everyone ran out the car and into the house. Esme was sitting with Carlisle watching TV. They both looked at us shocked.

"Kids what are you doing here and where's Bella" Esme asked. Edward walked over to her and handed her a letter. Esme read it and fell to the ground, Carlisle took it from her and read it also. He looked at us.

"How long has she been gone for?" he asked holding a crying Esme.

"About an hour or more. She asked for the bathroom pass and never came back." Edward said with a dead voice.

"Dad. We need to find her." Emmett said.

"Let's go, we need to go to the police." we nodded.

"Girls stay here." Carlisle said.

"But we want to look for Bella too."

"Look, we'll call you if we find anything. If we do we'll call and you can help look. Esme stay here with the girls." she nodded and sat on the couch. Rose walked over to her and hugged her. I walked to Jasper.

"Find her Jazz. She's my sister." he kissed my forehead.

"She's mine too." he said and left.

Esme and Carlisle's POV

_You know when I was little and I went form foster home to foster home, I always thought that I would never find a nice home to leave in. All I ever wanted is for Jasper to have a nice place to grow up. His my big brother, my twin. The day that Paul abused me, it was the worst day of my life. But there was one thing going through my head 'don't let him harm Jasper'. I never cared what happened to me, I will always put him before myself. Then a miricule happened. You and mom happened. The day you came I though nothing could get better, but when you adopted Emmett, it was the best time of my life. And then I met Alice, Rose, and Edward. What more could I ask for. Mom, your exactly what I would have wanted my mother to be. I know she would have loved me just as much as you do. I love her, just as much as I love you. Your really the best, my mom and best friend. Thank you for adopting me. And daddy. Your what Charlie will never be. Such a gentlemen, a great man, and a great father. I'm a big daddy's girl and I'm glad to admit it. You know why, because I'm proud to call you both my family. I love you, both. Take care of them, please, I know you'll get threw this, together._

_Love, your…_

_daughter Bella_

Bella's POV.

I was in settle parked in front of a park. I was waiting for his call. 10 minutes later my phone went on. It was Paul.

"Hello." I asked a bit nerves.

"I see you got out safely."

"Yeah." I said.

"Okay. Drive too 1502 Fox st. It's a yellow house. I'll be waiting. And don't take long Bella. I don't have all day." I sighed and hung up the phone. Good thing my car had a GPS systems. I flowed the system and found the house. Maybe if I left my phone in the car they could track it. _don't let your self hope_ the back of my mind said. I sighed and put my phone in the back seat and got out the car. Maybe I could go back, maybe Carlisle can help. No there was no stopping him, he won't leave them alone unless he gets what he wants. I sighed and walked up the porch. I knocked on the door but after waiting no one answered. I opened the door and it was unlocked. _Here goes nothing. _I though before I went threw the doors. The lights were off. I reached to for the switches and found them. The place was horrible, it smelled like bear. There was trash everywhere. I looked around scared and nerves. I heard footsteps. I froze and closed my eyes. When I opened the Paul was standing there looking amused.

"Hello Isabella." …

Jasper's POV

"There has to be something you can do." I yelled at the cop.

"I'm sorry but I don't know what to do. Carlisle do you know your daughter license plate." he nodded and told him.

"Can't you track a cell." Emmett yelled.

"She has it with her?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know but it's possible." he nodded and picked up the phone.

"Embry I need you to track a number its…" he looked at me.

"(492) 593-23893" he repeated the number and hung up.

"Okay. It will take about 10 minutes, for now I should alert all the police stations in Olympia to keep an eye open for her." we nodded and I took a seat next to Edward. He was sitting there pulling his hair threw tears.

"Edward, we'll find her." I told him.

"Jasper. She told me she loved me. She was saying goodbye."

"What?"

"yesterday, I was with her in her room and she said she needed to tell me something. If anything happened at least she was glad that I knew. She said she was in love with me. Jasper she said goodbye. I didn't see it, but she was saying goodbye." I couldn't say anything. What was I suppose to say.

"Do you love her?" I heard Emmett ask.

"Of course. I loved her since the first day we met. I was just to scared to ruin our friendship. To scared her overprotective brothers wouldn't like me for her. To scared I wasn't good enough for her. But I was mostly scared she wouldn't love me back." he really did love her. He was my best friend, and I knew him like I knew Emmett. He would never hurt Bella, I knew that just like I knew that Bella loved him too. I was about to speak when I heard the sheriffs voice.

"We have a tracking. It's in Settle 1502 Fox st. we need to go now. I'll call settle stations and let them know, maybe they can get to her before it's to late." we nodded and left for our car. Carlisle drove faster then I've ever seen him drive. I took out my phone and dialed Alice's cell.

"Jasper did you find her."

"Not yet, we tracked her phone. We're going to settle. I'll call later for more details." I hung up the phone before she argued. I looked at Edward, he was still pulling on his hair.

"You know, once this is over were going to have the 'you hurt her I kill you' talk." he looked up at me shocked.

"It's not that I don't like you man, you're my best friend. I'm just very protective of her. I approve of you. I know you won't hurt her. You wouldn't dare with her having 2 big brothers." he chuckled and relaxed a bit.

"Thanks Jazz." I nodded.

30 minutes later.

We were close to settle. My phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Jasper, it's Embry. Sheriff asked me to call. She's in settle hospital. She's in grave danger, close to the end. They found her a little to late, but she's breathing. You need to get there now." I hung up the phone.

"Carlisle she's at the hospital. She's bad, really bad." I said threw my tears.

"Oh god, how bad?" Edward asked. I looked at him and shook my head. His tears slipped too. Carlisle stepped on it and drove faster. 10 minutes later we were running inside the hospital. I ran to the front desk.

"How can…" "Isabella Swan, she's here. Where?" I gasped.

"Are you related to her."

"She's my sister, her dad." I said pointing at Carlisle.

"Follow me." we nodded and she walked threw a hall.

"Right now she's in the operation room. She's bad. There's cuts all over her body, the worst is in her stomach, it's to deep. She's loosing to much blood, we don't have enough. But were more worried about the gun shot on her shoulder, it didn't touch her heart, but it's in to deep."

"Gun shot?" Emmett asked.

"They found the man pinning her against the wall. When he wouldn't move they tried to shot but he moved and it hit her."

"You said you needed blood. I'm her twin, I have the same blood as her." I told her.

"Is there anyone else?" I shook my head.

"Where adopted." I said. She nodded.

"When she's out, they'll place her in this room, wait here. For now I need you to follow me." she said to me. I nodded and we went inside the operation room. Bella was laying on the bed with tubes connected on her. There was chair next to her.

"Sit there." She said. I nodded and sat there. I saw as they operated her. She looked awful. I knew I should look away, but I couldn't. I was afraid that if I looked away, it would be the last time I would ever see her. The nurse connected a tube to my arm and one to Bella's. My blood flowed to the pouch in the middle. Once it was filled they took off the tube from me.

"Okay, you need to get out of here now." The nurse said.

"Can't I stay here, I don't want to leave her."

"I'm sorry but you can't. Let me help you, you might get a bit dizzy, you gave a lot of blood." I sighed and let her help me out. She helped me back to the room that the guys were waiting in. I took a seat next to Emmett.

"Did you see her?" he asked.

"Yeah, she looked terrible" I said.

"How are you feeling son." Carlisle asked handing me a cup of water.

"Better then Bells." I said. We all waited for what felt like forever. Soon the doctors and nurses brought Bella into the room. They laid her on the bed and hooked more stuff on her. I could hear her heart beat threw the monitor. Edward sat next to her holding one of her hands, while I was holding the other one.

"Dad can't we take her to Forks?" I asked.

"I don't know Jasper. Let me talk to her doctor, I want to take over her case." I nodded and saw him leave.

"Bella. You have to get better, please love. For me." I heard Edward say. I saw a cop walk up to Carlisle. I got off my seat and went to the police man.

"So what happen to him?" I asked.

"He died." he said.

"How?" I asked.

"After we accidentally shot your sister -sorry about that- he ran out the house and took her car. He was driving to fast and crashed and rolled down a cliff. When we got there, it was to late." I nodded and left.

"So what happen?" Emmett asked.

"His dead." was all I said. No one said anything, not sure what to say or think. He caused a lot of misery but I'm not sure he deserved it. As much as I hate him, no one deserves death. But I couldn't help but feel a little glad, and that made me a bit sad. I sat next to Emmett and looked at Bella. She looked so tiny, broken, so innocent.

"I wish she would wake up." Emmett said.

"Me too." Edward said.

"She will, when she's ready."

Bella's POV.

I opened my eyes and saw light, I was in a white dress and walking over clouds. I saw a figure walking over to me. She looked like mom but younger. Then again I was 5 when I last saw her. She smiled and I knew it was my mom. I ran to her.

"Mom. What are you doing here. Where is here?"

"Bella your on the border to heaven."

"Did I die?" I asked a bit sad.

"No, but you have a choice honey. You can either go back or come with me. But before you answer I want you to see something." she looked down and I was seeing my family sitting around me. I was laying on the bed while Edward was holding one hand and Jasper the other.

"Bella. Love please come back. You need to wake up. I can't live with out you." Edward begged. I wanted to reach out and touch him.

"Carlisle why won't she wake up." Jasper asked, he was crying.

"She doesn't want to. Her minds denying it." he said."Sis I miss you." Emmett said. I looked up at my mom.

"What do I do? I want to stay here with you and I don't want to suffer anymore."

"Bella you won't. you have your brothers and sisters, you have Edward. You have your dad Carlisle, and your mom Esme. And you have me. I'll always be around. In here." She said pointing at my heart.

"Mom I'll miss you."

"Me too sweetie, but we'll meet again, when the time is right. Esme raised you well, she's a great mother you know."

"You both are mom." I said kissing her cheek.

"GO Isabella. Go to them, they need you. I don't think Edward will ever recover from this if you don't come back." I nodded.

"Okay mom. I love you."

"I love you too. Oh and by the way, nice catch, his very handsome." she said. Her laugh was the last thing I heard. I closed my eyes and when I opened them, I saw Edward, looking down at me. Jasper stirred and woke up from my right. Emmett was laying on the couch across sleeping.

"Hi." I told them. My voice was husky.

"Bella your awake." Jasper beamed up.

"Of course. What would my twin do with out me." I joked. He kissed my forehead.

"Bella don't you ever dare to do that again." Edward said with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay Bells. Just don't ever leave us." Jasper said.

"I promise."

"How long have I been asleep for?" I asked.

"3 months." Edward said."That long." I said. And they nodded.

"What day is it?" I asked.

"It's Monday, December 5th." I sighed.

"I missed that much. Wait it's Monday. Aren't you suppose to be at school?" I asked.

"Yeah, but we took a break. We wanted to be here today. I had a feeling. I mean I am your twin after all." Jasper said making us laugh and Emmett wake up. Edward helped me sit up.

"Hey Emmy bear." I said. He opened his eyes and jumped of the couch and ran to my side.

"Tell me I'm not sleeping." He said.

"Your not sleeping you big goof, now are you going to hug your sister or are you going to look at me like an idiot." he crushed me to his body.

"Oh Bella. I missed you so much, nothing was the same with out you. You should have seen Eddie crying on your birthday. He looked awful. You need to straighten that boy up." he said. I laughed.

"Guys I would love to get out of here." I said. Jasper looked down at me.

"I don't know Bells. Let me get Carlisle and see what he says." I nodded. Before he left he kissed my forehead."What happened to him?" I asked avoiding there eyes.

"He died." Edward whispered. I stayed quite, I wasn't sure what to say. I didn't want to know how either. I saw dad come in threw the door.

"Hey daddy." told him. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I was so worried about you Bella. Now your brother tells me you want to go home." I nodded. "Well your cuts are healed, your legs not broken anymore, Your wound is healing nicely. I think we can get you out by today."

"Can we not tell anyone, I want it to be a surprise." he nodded.

"So when can I go?" I asked.

"Well, ask your brothers to help you change. I'll go sign you out. You can leave right now." I smiled. Edward handed me a purse full of clothes. I looked at him confused.

"Alice said that when you woke up she didn't want you looking like hell." I chuckled. Alice would do that. They helped me change in to my clothes. It was pretty painful, my shoulder hurt, my stomach hurt, and my head hurt. Carlisle had to check my wounds again to make sure that I didn't open anything. Emmett carried me to the car, it hurt to walk, and they didn't want to let me anyways. The ride home was comfortable. I sat on Edward's lap the whole way. Apparently Jasper and Emmett already had the 'you hurt her I kill you' talk. At least they approved. I felt the car stop and Edward handed me to Jasper.

"How long am I going to be carried for?" I asked.

"Until we know your better."

"Code for: A very long time." I said and everyone erupted into laughter.


	10. Chapter 10

Bella's POV.

Jasper carried me inside the house.

"Boys your back so soon. How's your sister doing?" Esme asked from the kitchen.

"Why don't you ask me mom." I told her. She looked at me and I could see her tears falling.

"Oh dear, your awake. About time, the boys were useless with out you. And I'm talking about all of them that includes Carlisle." I laughed. I winced at the pain.

"It hurts to laugh." I said.

"Here Bells. Dad told me to give you this for the pain, he said after 6 hours." I nodded and took the pill.

"When will Alice and Rose be back?" I asked them.

"Well it's 12 so I'm sure they'll be back at 3." Emmett said.

"Can you wake me up. I want to go to sleep for a while." he nodded. I reached my arms for Edward and he laughed but picked me up and carried me to my room.

"Sleeping Bella. Nothing else." Jasper said."To late." I whispered to Edward making him laugh.

"Were you really that hopeless?" I asked.

"Bella I couldn't leave your side. I didn't actually for a week straight but mom made me go back to school. I couldn't even eat right." he laid me on my bed.

"Come here" I asked. He sat next to me and I pulled up his shirt.

"Bella not now." he said thinking I wanted to have sex with him.

"Edward, your so skinny. I want you to go downstairs right now and get something to eat."

"Bella I'm not hungry."

"Edward."

"Bella."

"Fine but when I wake up your eating."

"Fine."

"Fine." I cuddled with the pillow.

"Wouldn't you like to be my pillow right now." I teased him.

"Bella. Come on, I haven't felt you in my arms in 3 months." I chuckled.

"Fine come here." I said patting the bed on my left. He smiled and laid down next to me and pulled me into his arms.

"I love you Bella." Edward said and kissed my lips lightly."I love you too Edward."

"Bella wake up, the girls will be here soon." I stirred and stretched, making my pain come back. I winced a bit."Did that hurt?" he asked.

"Yeah. Remind me not to stretch." I said laughing. He kissed my lips softly and picked me up.

"Come on, they should be here soon." I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. We sat in the living room with Jasper and Emmett close by.

"Did you tell them not to go to the hospital?" I asked them.

"No, they always come home. They come and pick Esme up." I nodded at Jazz. I heard the door open.

"Esme, are you ready. I want to see Bella." Alice and Rose came inside and smiled at us.

"Hi Boys. Hey Bells….Esme where are y…" Alice froze and looked at me.

"Bella." she screamed before they both attacked me.

"Hi Ali, Rose, miss me?" I asked.

"Hell yeah." Rose screamed..

"I missed you too." I told them hugging them tighter.

"Oh Bells. I was so scared you wouldn't wake up." Alice cried.

"It's okay Ali, I'm here. And I'm better. But your kind of hurting." I said whimpering again.

"Sorry." They both let go.

"It's okay." I said.

"When, how, and why the hell didn't you guys call. We could have been here sooner." Rose yelled at the boys.

"It was my idea, I wanted to surprise you. I woke up today in the morning, I asked dad if I could leave and he agreed."

"Is there anything you need?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I kind of need help taking a shower." I told them blushing a bit.

"Come on. We'll help." Rose said.

"Unless you want Edward to help" Alice smiled evilly.

"The hell his helping. I agreed to let them go out, not go and fuck like bunnies." Jasper yelled making the girls sneaker.

"Jasper Cullen Swan! i know i raised you better then to use that language." Esme yelled from the top stairs.

"Sorry mom." Rose and Alice laughed even more.

"Jasper clam down. No Alice I would rather you and Rose help." I said.

"Okay. Up you go." Rose said picking me up.

"God Bells your skinnier then before. Your so light, were going to have to fatten you up a bit. Jasper ask Esme if she can make lunch." Rose said.

"For Edward too. Actually for everyone, you all look to pale, I was the one in the hospital. Not you." I told them and they all laughed. The girls helped me shower, it was a bit uncomfortable, mostly because I could see they wanted to cry when they saw all my stitches. They had to cover them up after I was done. I asked for them to dress me comfortably because I didn't feel like dressing up. Alice pouted but Rose grabbed some of Emmett's basketball shorts and a white tank top. They were right, I was so skinny, it wasn't even a good thing. I sighed.

"Bella you don't look ugly, we just want you too look health again." Alice said. I chuckled, it was like she could ready my mind.

"I know Alice. So are we done. I want to go eat now." I said. They laughed and Rose picked me up and carried me down the stairs.

"Are those mine?" Emmett asked looking at my shorts.

"Yeah." I said.

"That's nice." he said

"Yeah." I laughed. Rose sat me on the dinner table and Esme brought out food. Everyone joined us shortly. I looked around the room, everyone looked so happy again, so free, and safe. I listened to the conversation going around the room but didn't join in, I was just happy to see my family happy. I saw Rose frown when she picked up her phone.

"Hey mom." she said. She was quite for a while.

"Yeah I know….because she deserved it…heck I don't care…OMG mom seriously that's not fair…The hell I'm sorry…I will not apologize…fine take my car privileges…What ever…Can I explain when I get home…Yes mom I'll be home in 10...okay…bye." we all looked at her and she stood from her seat.

"I'm grounded." she said.

"Why." Everyone except Alice asked.

"Alice can explain, but I won't be able to come over as much, I'm also getting my car taken away for 2 weeks. And my phone. I'll try and explain tomorrow."

"Bye Rose." We said as she left. Once she was gone we all looked at Alice.

"We kind of got in a fight with Jessica and Lauren. Edward, moms going to get a phone call also." She said looking at him.

"What." Everyone yelled.

"She went to far this time, I couldn't let her and keep her mouth running, so I punched Lauren in the nose. I kind of broke it, Jessica tried to slap me but Rose socked her right in the jaw. One thing led to another, at the end, teachers had to try and pull us apart. I'm suspended for 2 days, Rose did more damage on Jessica so she's suspended for a week." I looked at her like she was crazy. I never knew Alice for violence.

"What exactly provoked you too go to those extremes?" Emmett asked.

"She kind of said something about Bella."

"You fought because she said something about me." I yelled.

"Yeah, and hell I'd do it again." she yelled back.

"Alice, sweetheart, what did she say." Jasper asked.

"Um…she deserved what she got…she was worthless anyways…I hope she doesn't come back…it's not really rape when she probably wanted it." Alice whispered.

"Slut." Emmett yelled.

"Emmett language." Esme yelled form the kitchen.

"Alice why couldn't you just walk away. Your getting in trouble because of me, it's not fair." I told her.

"Bella. I would get in trouble as many times I have too as long as I can shut them up. I've ignored a lot of stuff from them, but this is something they were not going to get away with." I sighed and laid my head on the table.

"Bella. Its okay. It's not like you wouldn't want to get a punch at her." Alice said.

"yeah but it's me getting in trouble. I don't want you guys getting in trouble over me."

"If Jessica and Lauren were running there mouths about me or Rose wouldn't you do the same." Alice asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Then stop complaining." it was quite after that. After 5 minutes of silence Emmett broke it.

"Did you get them good?" he asked.

"Emmett." Jazz and I said at the same time.

"What. I really want to know." we sighed.

"Well did you?" he asked.

"Hun do you see any scratches on this pretty face." Alice asked.

"No. not even one hair out of place." Emmett said.

"Exactly." Alice said and winked.

"Okay. Well who's up for a movie?" Edward asked.

"I am." Alice said.

"Me too." Jasper agreed.

"I don't mind." I said.

"I'm not. I'm going over to Rosie's. I'm going to try and sneak in." Emmett said.

"Em, I don't think bed noises are going to help her much right now." Edward teased.

"Shut up dude." Emmett said. "If mom asks were I'm at. Cover for me." Emmett asked me and Jazz, we nodded.

"Bye Em, tell Rose I'm sorry she got in trouble." I told him. He nodded and snuck out.

"So what about the movie?" I asked Edward raising my hands up, letting him now if he could pick me up. He laughed but picked me up. I whimpered a bit but it wasn't too bad. I sat on the love seat with Edward, I had my legs on his lap and my head resting on the arm. We watched 'The little mermaid', the boys weren't happy about it, but Ali and I won. It was getting late now, Alice and Jasper had left to his room. I was getting tired now, I felt Edward pick me up and take me up to my room.

"I feel useless, I can't even sit up straight on my own." I pouted.

"Love, it's okay. You'll feel better soon, then you'll be on your feet." he said. We were walking to the hall.

"Can I at least try." I asked him.

"No Bells, it's dangerous."

"Please." I begged.

"Fine Bells but only from the door to your bed." I nodded and got ready. He put me carefully on my feet and I balanced my weight. It hurt a bit, but it wasn't major. Edward had a hand on my arm for just in case, but I took my steps carefully and did it with out breaking anything. I sat on my bed, wincing at the pain in my stomach. Edward helped me lay down and pulled me to his side.

"Bella can I stay with you tomorrow?" he asked.

"No Edward, you need to go to school. I'm so behind I think I'm going to have to get home schooled again to be able to catch up."

"That's not true. Jasper was worried you wouldn't graduate soon, so we asked Esme what to do. Apparently all the home schooling you three did got you a head start on credits. You have 20 credits extra. Your not failing any classes, but if you are it doesn't really matter because of those credits."

"Oh, well do you think you could get my homework. I would rather not take chances." he laughed and nodded. His phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hey mom…yeah okay…alright we'll be there in 5." he hung up the phone.

"You have to go." I pouted.

"Yeah but I'll be back tomorrow. Sleep well love." he kissed me and left. I heard him knock on Jaspers door. Soon Alice came into my room.

"Bye Bells. I'll be back tomorrow morning. I'm glad your back, I missed you." she said giving me a hug.

"I missed you too Ali." she kissed my cheek and skipped off to Edward's car. Jasper came into my room soon.

"Hey. What some company." he asked.

"Yeah, I'm kind of bored. I can't do anything." I nagged again.

"Oh Bella." he laughed. We watched TV and just enjoyed each others company. I feel asleep soon, to what felt like the first normal dream I've had in a long time.


	11. Chapter 11

Bella's POV

"No Alice don't wake her up. Let her sleep." I heard Edward's voice.

"But I want to hang out with her." Alice whined.

"Look, I have to go to school. Do not wake her up." I felt his lips on my forehead, he closed the door once he was gone.

"Bella." she called.

"Alice." Edward yell.

"Humph." I heard her sit on the chair across the room."Ali just give me 5 minutes I'll get up right now and we can do what ever you want." I said before a yawned.

"Thank you Bella." I could practically hear her smile. My house phone began to ring. I pressed the speaker button.

"Hello." I said a bit irritated.

"Bella." it was Rose.

"What's up. I though you were grounded."

"I am, but mom and dad are out, they won't be back until tonight. Please. Bust me out. They took every key with them. Get me out of here." She begged.

"Rose. Breath. We'll be there in 10 okay." I said getting off the bed.

"Hurry. They cut the cable and internet. I'm going to die in here." Such a drama queen.

"Rose. Just hold on okay." Alice said . We struggled a bit walking down the stairs, she wasn't strong enough to carry me down the stairs.

"Bella, where are you too going." Mom asked.

"We'll be right back. we just need to get someone.""Be careful, try not to move too much.""Mkay." we walked inside the garage and saw the cars.

"How would you like to drive my baby Alice?" I asked her.

"Which one." She asked. I pointed to my eclipse.

"Really?" she asked.

"It's faster then my Audi." I joked. It didn't really matter which one was faster, I just haven't had the chance to be in it.

"Okay. Let's go." she said clapping her hands excitedly.

"The keys are behind the left front tire." I told her, she raised an eyebrow.

"What? It's just in case I'm in a hurry." I said with a shrug. She got the keys and helped me get in the car.

We made it at Rosalie's in record time. She jumped inside.

"Step on it." She joked like we were being followed. I laughed.

"So how'd it go yesterday?" I asked.

"I'm so grounded, it's upsetting. All I do is read."

"Hey. You say it like it's a bad thing." I said to her making us laugh.

"No Bells, it's just that fuck I can't do anything. How'd it go for you Alice?"

"Mom went easy because I was defending Bella. I just can't shop this weekend though." we laughed. To her it would be like the apocalypse. Alice crossed her arms and stuck her tongue at me.

"Come on guys lets go inside and do something." I told them. They all nodded and helped me out the car. I winced when I tried to walk up the stairs. Rose rolled her eyes and carried me bridal style.

"Thanks Rose. I can't do anything." I pouted.

"Relax okay. You'll be fine soon." I nodded. Once we were in my room they begged me to let them have a spa day. Well for me, as in, they would give me facials, my nails done, the whole shenanigan. I gave up at the end and let them play with me, it was actually quite relaxing. I was in the tube getting my nails done when my phone rang. It was Edward. Alice answered it for me and hold it against my ear.

"Hi Edward what's up?"

"Bella how do you stop Emmett from getting in a fight."

"His what? Okay um put him on the phone." I heard shuffling and yells.

"Bella. What do you want, I'm busy."

"The hell you are. This is your sister your speaking to, you know the one who's name is tattooed on your arm. Emmett if you get in a fight, hell will look like a nice place to be when I'm threw with you." I yelled.

"Bella this little idiot won't be quite." he yelled back.

"Tell Emmett no sex for a month." Rose said irritated.

"Rose said no sex for a month."

"WHAT. THAT'S SO NO FAIR. SHE GOT IN A FIGHT AND I DIDN'T COMPLAINE."

"That's because they never get in fights. Emmett if you get in this fight, your screwing up your chances at college. Please Emmy for me, don't fight." I heard him sigh.

"Fine Bells. But if he doesn't shut up I won't hurt him, just make his life a living hell." he hung up.

"There goes my spa day down the drain." I said sounding upset.

"Forget about it Bells just relax and enjoy." a few more hours in the tube, and I got out. Alice and Rose helped me shower and get dressed. But no they weren't done with me were they, they made me dress in white shorts, a green tank top, a gray jacket over it, and gray flats. It was cute but they also did my hair and make-up. Why? I don't know, I was only going to be home, the guys were the only one's that would see me. Rose carried me to the living room and laid me on the couch when they were finished with me. I saw mom walk over to us.

"Hi girls. Rose aren't you grounded?" mom asked.

"Oh mom, let her stay please. She was only trying to defend me." she looked at me and my pout.

"Fine, but I want you guys to behave." we nodded.

"so what do we do now?" I asked them.

"Let's watch a movie." Alice jumped up from the couch and ran to Emmett's room. He had the best movie collection anyone could think of. She came back with 3 selections.

"Okay we have, 10 things I hate about you, the breakfast club, and home alone." I looked at Rose and we agreed automatically.

"10 things I hate about you." we said in unison. Alice put the movie on and got comfortable in the other couch since I was taking space on this one. I grabbed a cushion and cuddled up with it. I didn't get very far from the movie until I fell asleep. I think the last part I saw was when Patrick started singing in the stadiums.

I felt a movement behind me, which isn't possible right, I was laying on the couch. I moved to face the couch and found myself facing something hard, soft, and silky. I opened my eyes and saw Edward looking down at me.

"Hello love." I kissed his lips lightly.

"Hi Edward. When did you get here." I asked. I looked around us and found us alone in the family room. My hand was around Edward's waist, just like his was around my waist, in my shirt playing with the back of my bra.

"an hour ago. I didn't want to move you so I only picked you up and slipped behind you."

"and what have you been doing while I was sleeping, playing with my bra?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not, a little while I go I was playing with your underwear too." I gasped.

"I'm kidding Bella. I would never do that when your not awake."

"Sure. What ever you say."

"Want to go up to your room." he said with an evil look.

"only if you can handle it." I said with the most seductive voice I could put up. I felt him get 'happy' on my thigh.

"Bella don't tease me. If you can't please" Edward said gripping my ass.

"hmm. I don't know what your talking about. And I most certainly can please." I said trailing my fingers from his chest down his stomach, and lower to his erection.

"Bella." He warned.

"Edward." I said with innocence. In one swift movement I was in his arms and he was running up the stairs. I giggle at his impatience. He looked my door making sure no one bothered us.

"Edward, what exactly are you up too?" I whispered in his ears, I felt him shiver from my voice.

"Nothing at all my love, I just wants some alone time with you. Is that so bad."

"No no, it's not bad when you don't lock me in my room and try and remove my shirt." I said laughing at is weak attempt to take my shirt off.

"Bella." he whined.

"Yes Edward." I said against his neck. I left open mouth kisses from his ear to his neck.

"Stop teasing me." Edward practically ripped my shirt off.

"Edward."

"Yes Bella." he asked with total innocence.

"Your going to pay for that." I pulled him from his collar closer to me, he gave me a smirk but I whipped it off when I pushed him away and got away from his grip.

"Bella." he looked confused.

"What?" I asked like I didn't do anything wrong. He growled at me and tackled me on my bed.

"Aw Edward." I smacked his arm. That kind of hurt.

"Sorry love." he said kissing my stomach.

"That's disgusting. I look horrible." I said almost getting ready to cry. I had cuts, bruises, and stitches all over my tummy.

"Bella. That's not true. Your beautiful, stitches or no stitches, nothing can take your beauty away." I wanted to argue, I really did, but I kissed him instead. I was a sucker when Edward ravished me with beautiful words.

I felt him hover over me and try to undo my shorts. I chuckled at his frustration when they wouldn't come of. He had them off though, it took longer then possible, but he did it. I brought my hands up his chest and began to undo the buttons to his shirt. I slipped the material of his shoulders and threw it somewhere in my room. I kissed his exposed skin, from his biceps to his pecks, up his neck and stopped at his soft spot. That night Edward made love to me again, he was careful of not hurting me, but it was pleasurable for the both.

"Bella, Edward open the door." I heard Alice yell.

"Mmmm." Edward mumbled and tighten his hold on me.

"BELLA IF YOU DON'T GET UP NOW, I WILL MAKE YOUR MORNINGS A LIVING HELL." fuck!.

"Edward, get up I need to get dressed."

"No, just ignore her."

"Hey your not the one who has to play Bella Barbie with. Now get up." I sat up ignoring the pain and picked up my clothes. I walked to the closet and just grabbed some shorts and a tank top. After getting dressed, I heard Edward get dressed too. I put my hair up and didn't bother to wash my face, I needed to pretend I was sleeping and only sleeping or Jasper would kill Edward. I walked over to the room and saw Edward setting there looking tired. I walked over to the door right before I yawned.

"What?" I said still yawning.

"Dam it Bella what where you doing in there?"

"Sleeping Alice, now what is it, I'd like to get back to my sleep."

"Were having a movie night. Rose and Emmett went to get junk food, Jasper is downstairs setting up the movie selection, Esme ordered Chinese for us, now come on." She said pulling me from the door.

"Aw Alice, still hurting here." I yelled and took my hand back.

"I'm sorry Bella. I just forget some times."

"It's fine." Edward was behind me and getting ready to carry me, but I stopped him.

"Edward, I'm tired of feeling useless, just let me try and walk down the stairs. After all I already did it this morning."

"Bella you walked down the stairs with out someone there to save you." Jasper yelled annoyed.

"Alice was there, and it was an emergency, we needed to bust Rose out her house."

"Bella, you could have injured yourself." He argued.

"But I didn't…so stop pushing it." he sighed but let Edward help me walk down the stairs.

"You should really be nicer, after what happened Jaspers only worried about you." Edward said.

"I know, it's just I'm tired of being carried or treated like toddler or something." he laughed lightly and kissed my cheek.

"Just play nice." he said. He was right, I was being to hard on Jasper. I walked over to Jasper, carefully trying not to pull something and scare him to death. He gave me a weak smile but relaxed when I gave him a tight hug.

"I'm sorry Jazz. I just get annoyed when you worry to much, you know how I am. I understand that your only worried about me." he smiled down at me and kissed my forehead.

"Oh Bella. I'm just glad your better know."

"So, can I go back to school?" say yes, please say yes.

"I don't… I don't know…" I sighed.

"Fine can I go back when Rose goes back to school?" she was going back on Monday.

"Fine. But if you get hurt you come back to school, and I'm telling dad to write you a doctors not for Gym." I nodded.

"Dam it, now I have to be home for a week." I muttered making everyone laugh.

"It's not funny. I'm already bored as it is." they laughed again.

…a week later…

"Emmett I'm bored. Talk to me."

"Isabella. I'm at school, in class. You can't just call me."

"But Emmett, I'm bored."

"Bella the teachers coming I'll talk to you later." ughhhh…. I've been stuck at home doing nothing. It was Monday and I was suppose to be back but mom and dad wanted to make sure I wasn't pushing it. I get to go back to school tomorrow, but I was bored, and mom was out, Rose was in school, Alice was in school too. Everyone was, ugh. I decided to visit dad, maybe he'd have something interesting to do in his office. Maybe I should call him first. I picked up my cell and dialed the hospital.

"Hi Forks Hospital, this is Gina speaking how can I help you?"

"Gina, this is Bella Cullen speaking. Do you know if my dad is busy?" she already knew me anyways.

"Oh Bella dear. No his not busy. It's been kind of slow today. Do you want me to transfer you.""Yes please." I heard her transfer my call.

"Hello Bella. Are you bored again.""Yes, dad can I come over. I really am bored.""Okay Bells, come over and drive carefully please.""Thank you daddy." I hung up my cell and skipped over to moms car. I felt much better now. I started the car but drove at the speed limit, mostly because I didn't want to go and make my injury's worse, one more day spent alone at home might actually make me pull my hair out. It sucked though because in this speed I got to the hospital in 20 minutes. I parked the car next to dad's, and walked inside. Gina was sitting behind her desk playing with a pen.

"Hi Gina. Is my dad in his office?""I think so." I nodded and walked over to the elevator. I went to the third floor. When the doors opened I saw the other secretary behind her desk, I never really like her much, she was kind of a bitch.

"Can I help you." okay, scratch that, she was a bitch.

"I'm here to see my dad.""Name?" idiot. Everyone knew my dad. She knew who my dad was.

"Dr. Cullen." She rolled her eyes.

"His in a room checking a patient you can wait in his office."

"That's exactly where I was going anyways." I said in a duh voice. I walked over to his office and sat on his chair. It was pretty big and his desk was a mess. I saw him walk over.

"Hi Bells.""Hi dad. So need any help in anything."

"Actually I think you can help a lot with one patient."

"What's her or his name?" I asked.

"Jenny Black." I nodded.

"She's 14 and well she just went through what you went through. Her boyfriend umm…you know. She doesn't trust anyone, not me or her mom. I think maybe if she heard you, maybe she could relate and feel better." I stood up, wanting to help the girl. I felt sympathy for her, I wanted to make her smile. I wanted to be her Jasper, Emmett, and Edward. Dad walked me over to a room. In side was a girl, she had a cut on her eyebrow and a broken arm. She was pretty and young, I felt bad for her, such an small girl.

"Jennifer, this is my daughter Bella. She came to visit me and asked if she could help. I think you should listen to what happened to her, maybe you'll feel better." Dad closed the door behind him and left me alone with the girl.

"You don't have to do this." Jenny whispered. I gave her a smile.

"Can I seat in that chair?" I asked and she nodded.

"Can I call you Jenny?" she nodded again. I could tell she was crying a lot.

"Jenny, I know what your going through because I've been through it twice." she looked at me with sadness. I looked at her, trying to be strong.

"You want to hear my story and how I got better?" she didn't say anything for a while, but finally nodded.

"Well, it started when I was 3...""So young." She was about to cry.

"No Jenny, I didn't get abused when I was 3. My bad story starts when I was 3." she nodded for me to continue.

"Please be strong and tell me if you want me to stop. I was 3 when Charlie, my 'father' killed my mom. She died, right in front of me and my twin brother Jasper. Phil, mom's friend killed dad and left. But they caught him and locked him up. For 4 years my twin and I were put in foster care, moving from house to house, family to family. They all treated us the same, like we were worthless and a bother. We were at our last house. And we were 7 at the time. I was alone at home with our faster dad. He drank to much, a little to much. He needed something to do, so he abused me. He did stuff that made me have nightmares. But raping me wasn't enough, he wanted me broken. So he beat me up too. He cut my skin with a knife, broke a few bones. I was broken by the time he was finished. My brother Jasper came by the time he was done with me. Jasper lost it and well he hit him in the head with a bat, injuring him. But he got better and was sent to jail. While I was in the hospital, I meet my dad Carlisle. He introduced me to my mom Esme, and they asked if I wanted to be adopted. After being in foster care I knew when people faked to be nice, but this people weren't. so I said yes, only if they took Jasper with me too. They agreed, and later they also adopted my other brother Emmett, we became a family." I hadn't noticed but both Jenny and I were crying.

"you said it happened twice." she said. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"3 months ago, we found out that Paul escaped. He was out to get me again. This time I had more people I cared for who could get hurt, so I went to him. He raped me again, damaged me again, but this time I was stronger and I took it with out breaking down to much."

"How?"

"I have people that care about me. Jenny, that's all you'll ever need. Your family and friends will help you get through this. You'll get stronger from this, learn from your mistakes, and you'll move on. It take's time. And I didn't learn this until I meet Alice, Rose, and Edward."

"Who are they?""Alice is my best friend, she looks like a pixie. Rose is my other best friend, she looks like a hot super model. Edward, well his my boyfriend, I love him very much.""How do you trust him. After everything that Paul did." she cried. I touched her cheek softly and she relaxed.

"Because Jenny, when you meet a person and know there the one, you don't think about Paul you think about the future. Beside's I didn't always know that I loved Edward. He was just my best friend for a while. I got to know him. Jenny, you'll learn to meet people, and those who are patient and caring for you are the one's you'll keep and trust."

"How bad did Paul leave you the second time?" she asked. I looked at her and pulled me shirt down showing her my shoulder and the stitch from the gun shot. I pulled up my shit showing her the cuts in my stomach that were still healing. And I showed her my back and the other cuts.

"Bella do the nightmare's ever go away?" I frowned.

"Yes, when your ready to put it behind you. Honestly, I've had nightmare since I was 7 and I just barley stopped. But that's because I feel in love with Edward, he keeps my dreams away. But I can ask my dad to proscribe you dreamless pills. It helps me a lot.""Could you please.""Of course I would.""Why are you doing this?"

"Jenny, if I didn't tell you my story, would you talk to your mom?" she looked at me.

"No I guess not.""All I want is to help people, I know what it's like to be broken. I wanted to help you heal, to see that not everything is black, that you can never trust anyone. Jenny I'm not saying you'll be happy tomorrow. There are days when you'll spend the whole day crying but those are the day's that your crying in someone's arms or lap. Because it feels better to let it out with someone else there. Jasper was always my shoulder to cry on. You'll find your Jasper soon. If it's your mom, siblings, or friends."

"I think I have mine." She said smiling looking behind me. I turned and saw a guy around 18 or 20.

"Hi, um who are you?" He asked.

"Jake, this is Bella. Bella this is my older brother Jake." I gave him a warm smile and turned back to Jenny.

"If you need anyone to talk, or just cry, call me and I'll came over." I said handing her my number.

"Thanks Bella. It means a lot to me. If you can, can you bring Jasper, I want to meet the boy who got you through it." I smiled and her and kissed her forehead.

"I promise I'll bring him later today." She smiled and nodded.

"Don't be to overprotective with her, it won't help, it's will only suffocate her, just be there and listen to her." I told Jake, he nodded.

"Do I know you." I looked at him for a little bit and laughed."Yeah, you asked me out on a date a few months or years back." He smiled.

"I knew it. So is it still open?" he asked.

"No sorry. I have a boyfriend and I'm happy with him.""Well to bad, I really think your hot too." I laughed and walked out the door. I saw dad smile at me.

"Did it work?" I looked back through the window and saw her hug him close and crying.

"Yeah, it worked." he nodded and kissed my forehead.

"I'm glad. Now come on, now you have paper work to put away.""Dad." I whined.

"Hey, you wanted to come." I huffed and walked inside his office. This was going to be a long day.


	12. Chapter 12

Bella's POV

"Jasper, come on. She just wants to meet you, is that so bad." I had called Jazz over the phone asking if he could come over so he could meet a girl.

"Bella I'm happily in love with Alice, I don't need you playing match maker anymore." I laughed. He though I was setting him up.

"Not what I mean Jazz. This little girl is 14 and she just went through what Paul did to me. She was alone and depressed, so dad asked me to talk to her. I think I cracked her shell. She asked if she could meet the boy that took me out the darkness, she wanted to meet my twin brother.""Oh Bella you could have said that earlier, Alice was ready to run over there and rip your hair out." I laughed.

"Bring her along, heck bring everyone along.""Edward wanted to go anyways. His been depressed not having you along." I laughed.

"Okay we'll I'll you guys in a few.""Bye Bells." I hung up my dad's phone and walked to Jenny's room. I knocked and I heard her say come in. I opened the door and saw Jake sitting on her left side holding her hand. She looked happy.

"Hi Bella." She said excitedly.

"Hey Jenny. My brother's coming over. And well the other are too, were like glue, one come's the rest come along." She laughed.

"So who are the others?" she asked.

"There's my brother Jazz, my best friend Alice and Jasper's girlfriend, my other brother Emmett, his girlfriend and my best friend Rose, and of course my boyfriend Edward."

"Oh right you told me about them." I nodded.

"Should I be scared?" She asked quietly. I gave her a small smile and walked over to her.

"No. well maybe of Emmett, his huge. But his just a big teddy bear. Hard on the outside, soft on the inside. But you shouldn't be scared, beside's, your brother's here he wouldn't let me hurt you."

"Yeah Jen, what's a big bad wolf if he can't even protect his sister." he smiled but then frowned as he saw where exactly we were at.

"Jake, don't beat yourself up. It's not going to do anything. You might say, I should have been there, it was my fault, I want to kill him and burn him alive. It doesn't help, it never will, you just need to learn how to forget and help your sister though this." I kissed Jenny's forehead and headed for the door.

"How do you know so much, it's like you can read what I feel." Jake asked.

"I have a brother, I've seen what me being abused did to him. For 10 years he beat himself up, blaming himself." I didn't even bother to look at him.

"You were abused." he whispered.

"It was much more worse then that." I said before walking out the door. I walked to dad's office and saw him sitting there.

"So dad what's up." I asked taking a seat on his chair again.

"Bells, have you though of college." I didn't say anything.

"I mean your mom and I want to send you to an Ivy or anywhere you want to go."

"Well, I mean I don't know yet. I guess I've only though about New York or Seattle."

"Seattle?" he asked.

"I'm not really ready to move away that far. Not after the whole Paul thing, I'm still to damaged." I told him.

"Don't let him stand between your dreams and goals." I nodded and saw him leave. I looked out the window and saw the secretary talking on the phone, and then my friends walking over here. Jasper opened the door and found me sitting here.

"Hey, what's up." he said taking a seat across from me. Edward came over to me side and kissed my lips lightly.

"Okay so here's the deal. Jenny's 14 and she was just abused by her boyfriend. She had this sort of shield up, and no one could break in, not her mom or her brother. So dad asked me to talk to her. I told her my story and I think she feels better because she knows I turned out okay." they all smiled at me.

"She wanted to meet Jasper, because I explained that he was what got me though all of this. I also told them about you and she knows your all coming. Please Emmett, try not to scare her." he laughed and nodded.

"Come on." I said. I grabbed Edward's hand and crossed the hall. I knocked on the door and opened it when I heard her say come in. She smiled at me again and Jake looked at my sympathetically.

"Hey Jenny, my brother's and friends are here." She nodded. I walked closer to her with Edward holding my waist and smiling at Jenny. He was probably dazzling her. I laughed lightly.

"Jenny, this is my boyfriend Edward." She smiled. Edward reached out to shake her hand and she took it carefully, a bit scared but she felt better.

"We won't be only boyfriend and girlfriend for long." I heard him tell Jenny making her laugh. I looked behind us and saw Rose and Emmett.

"This is my brother bear Emmett. But you can call him Emmy bear." she reached to shake her hand and she didn't look scared.

"No, you can't call me Emmy bear but you can call me papa bear." I burst out laughing. Edward, Jenny, and Rose laughed along with me.

"Okay papa bear, move." rose said walking over to her.

"I'm Rose, papa bear's girlfriend." Rose said bending down and hugging Jenny.

"Bella your right she is super model hot." I laughed and agreed with Jenny making Rose smirk.

"Me next." Alice jumped over to her side.

"Oh I know you." Jenny said. Alice stopped and looked at Jenny curiously.

"Bella told me about you you're the pixie. Tinker bell." everyone burst out laughing this time. Alice shot my glares.

"Yeah well don't get use to calling me that." Alice said. She gave Jenny a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek and moved away.

"And this is my twin Jasper." I said motioning for the blond walking towards her.

"You look nothing alike. I mean your bother beautiful, but your blonde and she's brunette" Jenny stated.

"Yeah, we think it's because he looks like out birth mom's mom and I look like Charlie." she nodded in understanding. Jasper bent down and kissed her forehead.

"You remind me of Bella. Broken and depressed, like your trying to hard to be happy and not cry. It's okay to cry, if you have to cry for 2 days straight or 2 weeks, it's okay. You need to let it out." that was another reason why I wanted her to meet Jasper, he knew how to make her feel better or at least heal a little bit more.

"Thanks" Jenny said with sad eyes.

"Hey why don't we take out your brother out for a drink and leave the girls alone." Emmett said. Jake looked up and nodded.

"Jen, will you be okay." She looked up at me and smiled, it was the most honest and genuine smile she's had so far.

"Yeah, I think I will." I smiled.

"Come on then." Jake said getting up. I turned around and kissed Edward gently.

"Behave." I told him and he smirked.

"With Emmett around is that even possible." I laughed at the truth. I saw all four boys walk out the room.

"Bella I swear if you don't marry Edward, I am." Jenny said. I turned to look at her and laughed.

"Sorry babe, she has Edward tied around her little finger. She's not letting go." Rose said taking a seat on her left.

"Your so lucky, your guys are all gorgeous hot." she said with a joke to it.

"Don't let Emmett hear you. He won't stop bragging about for years." Alice said. We laughed and I sat o the chair on her right.

"They belong with you though, Greek god's with beautiful girls." she said looking at each one of us.

"You'll meet someone I promise. It'll just take a while." I told her.

"No I don't think so. I'm not beautiful like you three. The only reason why Cody was with me was because he though I would be easy." I saw her shiver at the name and knew he was the guy that did this to her.

"Your wrong Jen, you are beautiful, your just not developed yet, your only 14 after all. Beside's it's all about your clothes, hair and make up." I laughed at Alice.

"You really are beautiful Jen. Your dark tanned olive skin is beautiful, and it's natural. Your big brown eyes are deep and mysterious. You know what this call for a make over." Rose said pulling out her make up. I laughed apparently they had another Barbie.

"No, it's okay, you guys don't have to." Jenny started to protest.

"It's fine. Come on let's help you in the shower." Alice said Jenny blushed.

"Don't worry Jenny, they helped me shower all the time, it's okay, were only girls. Don't be shy about your body, be happy." She nodded and moved the covers away. I grabbed a bag and wrapped it around her cast. 10 minutes later Alice and Rose carried Jenny back out the shower dressed in her gown and sat her on her bed. I saw as they worked there magic and made her beauty more noticeable. When they were done, she had a bit of make up on, her hair was up in a bun, lip gloss, blush, mascara, and a little bit of eye shadow. I brought a mirror over to her.

"Wow, you can her miracles." Jenny said looking at the girl in the mirror."Jen that wasn't a miracle, we didn't even do much. Your naturally beautiful." I told her. She smiled at me happy. I heard a knock on the door and saw the boys outside. I put the mirror back and opened the door. Edward handed me a monster and I smiled.

"Thanks.""Wow Jenny, you look hot." Emmett said. I laughed.

"Way to make a girl feel beautiful. Is that what gets Rose to love you?" I asked my brother.

"It worked every time." he said with a shrug.

"You really do look beautiful. Why if I wasn't with Bella." I shot him a glare and he winced. I moved from his embrace and went over to my brother who put his arm around my shoulder.

"Nice move assword. That's exactly what your girlfriend wants to here." Jenny told him, everyone laughed except me.

"Bella love I was kidding. Come on." I knew he was joking but I couldn't help but tease him a little. He walked over to me and tried to hug me but I pushed his chest.

"Sorry mister your grounded." I told him.

"Come on love. You can't really ground me can you." I stood up on my toes to whisper in his ears.

"You are so not getting any tonight.""Bella. That's not fair." I shrugged.

"Come on, you can't just say that."

"Yes I can.""Dam look at Eddie he looks like Bella just kicked him the balls." Emmett laughed.

"I'm sure he grounded his balls." Jasper said laughing. I moved away for Edward and close to Jenny winking her and making her laugh.

"Don't worry Bells. If Eddie here prefers 14 year olds you can stick to me." Jake said winking at me. I laughed and smiled at him.

"I'll have to consider that." I said glaring at Edward.

"Bella that's no fair." Edward pouted. I ignored him and looked a Jenny who was enjoy this.

"I think it's time for us to leave. I have school tomorrow anyways. Jenny remember if you need anything just call me. Don't make my mistakes. Let your brother help you." I told her and she nodded.

"okay well let's go guys." I said walking towards the door.

"Bye Jenny. Bye Jake." they waved bye at me and I left to get my stuff from dad's office. I took out a sticky note and wrote a massage to dad. I left it on his computer and walked out the hospital where everyone was waiting for me.

"I'll see you guys at home." I told them and walked over to mom's car. Edward was behind me.

"Come on Bells please forgive me." Edward begged.

"You'll have to make it up to me." I told him. He smirked.

"I think I can think of a few ways." he said sliding his hand up my shirt.

"Edward, you bastard, take your hand out my sister shirt or I'll cut your balls off." I heard Jasper yell. I laughed at Edward hold up his hands in surrender. I walked inside the car and Edward followed. Once we were inside, I turned the car on and drove home.

…Next day…

"Bella love, wake up. We need to get ready for school." I felt a kiss on my back.

"No." I mumbled and hid my face in he pillow.

"Come on love, as much as I would love to make love to you again and kiss your beautiful glorious naked body, your brother's going to freak if we don't go to school and he see's us both undressed." I huffed but got off the bed and walked away to the shower. I was starting school again, and hopefully it wouldn't be to bad.

After getting ready with out Edward disturbing me which was weird, we both walked down the stairs to eat breakfast. Mom was out again, I think with her friends at Seattle. I made breakfast and we ate comfortable.

"Bella are you sure your ready to go back. I mean we only have 3 more days left before we go into Christmas break."

"No Edward. I'm tired of being home. I want to go back. Beside's how do you expect me to graduate if you won't let me go back." He huffed and crossed his arms. I laughed and stood to walk towards the door and into my car. The ride to school was quite, you could only hear the purr of my eclipse -my Audi was crashed thanks to Paul- and the our breathing. I was a bit tired, I wanted to be in bed and sleep, but when I woke up, I would go mad and tired of being stuck home.

I saw all the kids look at my car as I parked. I took a deep breath.

"You'll be with me all the way right?" I asked him.

"Every step love." I nodded and took a step out the car. I saw Jess and Lauren close by.

"Oh joy Bella's Back." Jess said. I rolled my eyes and let Edward wrap his protective arms around me. Out of now where Mike comes and takes me in a hug.

"Bella I'm so glad your okay." I think I heard Edward growl at Mike.

"Yeah." was all I said. He let got and grabbed my hand.

"Come on. We need to catch up." I stopped him and yanked my hand back.

"Mike, I'm sorry but I'm going out with Edward." I told him as I felt Edward grab my hand and pull me towards him.

"Oh." was all he said.

"Yeah, I'll see you later." was the last thing I said before I left towards our friends.

"I feel bad." I told Edward.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I led him on. And then blew him off.""He'll get over it."

"yeah I guess." he leaned over and kissed my forehead. I saw Alice sitting on Jaspers lap. I smiled at them and sat on Edward's lap.

"So anything new?" I asked them.

"Nah, everything's the same."

"Jessica just looks so glad to see me back." I joked.

"She'll get over it. Besides I don't think it's much about you return, but that you snagged Edward." Jasper said.

"It's not like no one saw it coming though." Alice said. I was about to ask what that meant but the bell rang. I looked at Edward and then i looked around for Rose.

"Where's Rose and Emmett?" I asked.

"Probably getting a quickie." Edward said. I slapped his arm.

"Ouch Bella." he said rubbing his arm. I rolled my eyes before I grabbed his hand and pulled him in the school doors.

"I'll be waiting outside your class." he told me.

"Why? I'll be okay Edward."

"I don't care." he said with a shrug. I went to my locker and found my books. I leaned on my locker and looked at Edward. I saw a smirk appear on his face and he wrapped his arms around me.

"So since when are you okay with PDA?" I asked him.

"Since i got you as a girlfriend." I laughed and tried to wrap my arms around his neck, except the pain was still there. I winced making Edward worried.

"Bella maybe I should take you home."

"Edward just stop worrying. I'll be fine." I kissed his lips lightly.

"Okay. but if anyone hurts you, tell me and I'll just have to break someone." I laughed and kissed him again, but this time I didn't pull away. I finally pulled away when I needed air.

"Edward. Seriously, my patience can last so long. I told you, I don't want to be looking at you too fucking like monkeys." Jasper said.

"Jasper. Watch your mouth. We do not fuck like monkeys. You forget that's Emmett." I joked and left the to boys to go to class. This should be interesting.


	13. Chapter 13

Edward's POV

There was something I needed to do before I talked to Bella. Graduation was in 3 hours and she was getting ready. I walked into her house and saw Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle's sitting on the couch watching a game. I sat next to Emmett and cleared my throat.

"Um, Guys there's something I want to ask you." I told them. Carlisle's turned the game off and they all looked at me. I knew Bella wouldn't find out until later, since she was at Alice's house.

"What is it Edward, you look nerves." Jasper asked. well it's not everyday you ask your girlfriends brothers and dad for her hand in marriage.

"Jasper I'm asking you mostly because she's your twin. Emmett, Carlisle, your both a big part of her so it's only right that I ask you as well." they all stayed quite trying to get me to continue. I took a deep breath and showed them the engagement ring I was playing with my hands.

"I want your permission and blessing to ask Bella to be my wife." Emmett stood up and pulled me in a bone crushing bear hug.

"Congrats man, finally. I knew this was coming. You have my full support." Emmett said.

"Thanks Em, that means a lot." I told him. I looked at Carlisle and he smiled.

"Of course Edward, I see how you look at my daughter and it's beautiful. I wouldn't want a better son in law then you." He gave me a congratulatory hug. I looked at Jasper and he looked thoughtful.

"Emmett, come with me." Carlisle's said. I saw them both stand and leave us both alone.

"My sisters been through a lot Edward. She's been hurt, abused, and broken. I've had to repair her two times. The third time, you helped. I know you love her Edward, but how do I know you won't hurt her like the others." he asked.

"Jasper, I love her more then you know. I'd give anything to be with her. I've been in love with her since the first time we meet at the park. I'm not Paul, I'm not Charlie, or Phil, and I'm not Taylor. I would never hurt her, physically or mentally. I can't give her up. I'm to selfish, I see me future with her. Graduating college, getting a house, having kids, growing old. Jasper I want the whole thing, not just someone to keep me warm at night." I told him.

"She the most important person to me Edward, you know this right.""Of course Jasper, she's your twin sister."

"Then please understand that I'm just overprotective with her.""I know Jasper."

"Alright Edward. You have my blessing and permission. Take care of her." he said and gave me a pat on the back.

"Thanks Jazz, that means a lot." he nodded and left me alone. I finally took a deep breath and relaxed. Now came the hard part. Asking Bella…

I waited for her to come through the Gym doors. I kept on tapping my foot impatiently.

"Edward will you calm down." Emmett said.

"I can't Emmett. I'm going to ask her right now." I told him.

"She loves you, she's going to say yes." he said. Then I saw the Gym open and Alice, Bella, and Rose came in. I took a deep breath and stood up. She smiled when she saw me. She looked beautiful; her hair was straight down to her waist, purple eye shadow, a bit of make up and I couldn't see her clothes because of the gown but I saw the Black open toe heels, and she looked sexy in them. I pulled her into an embrace and kissed her forehead.

"You look beautiful love.""thank you Edward." I saw Alice and Rose leave us alone and I looked back at everyone, some students were sitting down, others where scattered everywhere. Parents were on the bleachers sitting and friends along with them. I sighed and looked into her eyes.

"Bella. I don't know who's listening to me, and I don't care. In front of everyone who's pay attention or not I want to ask you something." she looked at me confused and I reached inside my gown and in my jeans for the ring. I bend down on one knee.

"Bella will you by my forever and marry me?" I asked. I saw a few tears fall as she gazed at the ring. It was my grandmother's ring, and it also belonged to my mom. She gave it to me when I told her what i was planning on doing, I tried to get her to take it back, but she said it was tradition, and who was I to deny it. I took it to remodel it a bit, just to get the diamond a bit bigger and the inside engraved with the words Mason in it. The ring itself was silver, the diamond was shaped into a tear drop and the outside of the ring was engraved swirls like hearts. She didn't say anything instead she nodded and I smiled and slid the ring into place and pulled her into a hug. I looked at her teared up eyes and kissed her.

"I love you Edward." She said.

"and I you, love." I smiled down at her and wiped a few tears away.

"Students please take a seat." I heard the principle say. I kissed her once more and walked her to her seat before I left to mine. Alice was next to me and gave me a hug.

"I'm happy for you bro." "Thanks Alice."

....After graduation…

"Were all here to celebrate our kids graduation. Rose, Alice, Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Bella." Carlisle said.

"We have a gift for each of you." Esme said.

"We though a lot of what to get you all." mom continued.

"And decided on something that would get you started of for college." dad finished.

After the graduation Carlisle and Esme said we were having a family party. It wasn't a lot of people just our parents, a few our parents co workers, family, and friends.

"We got something for all of you. After all your like family too us, and Edward practically is." Carlisle said. I smiled at him and kissed Bella's hand again.

"Jasper Alice, with the help of your parents Alice we got you a condo. Of course Elizabeth and Esme picked it out to your taste Alice. Jasper. Your mother and I paid for your college tuition, all four years of course. And we got you that motorcycle you've been wanting." Carlisle's through him a key.

"No way. Thank you mom, dad. This is awesome."

"Your welcome honey." Esme said.

"Alice we got you your closet full with every brand you love, Jasper as well. We also bough everything in your house with Carlisle and Esme's help. We paid for you tuition, and we got two tickets to Paris for Jasper and you. I know how much you've been wanting to go to that fashion show. We also got you an internship with Vogue." Elizabeth said.

"Mom dad thank you." Alice chimed and attacked both with a hug.

"Now Emmett. We got you the same thing except instead of a condo we got you a small house, well it's not really small. It's for Rose as well of course and from your parents who couldn't make it Rose." Rose rolled her eyes. "we paid for your tuition, and the stuff inside your home. Rose your parents paid for your schooling and helped pay for everything. Emmett were sending you and Rose too Hawaii, Rose your parents got you an appointment to a modeling contract with Vogue. Its not due until October." they were both out of words are were barely able to say thank you.

"Bella you were a bit harder to make happy. Sweetheart, we got you condo for both Edward and you, paid your tuition, and lastly we got you a head shot to the New York Times Editor position." Bella gasped and looked at her parents.

"Edward as you heard son. You get your condo, four paid years at Julliard, were send both Bella and you to Italy, and lastly we got you an appointment with a record deal."

"Thank you. All of you, this is truly great." I told them. Bella and I both stood up and gave them a hug. The rest followed along and everyone else clapped.

…Goodbye's…

"You have to call me. And we have to see each other on holidays." Alice hugged Bella and Rose to death.

"Alice we aren't going to be that far away." Bella said.

"Bella your moving to New York. I'm moving to LA and Rose is moving to Florida." Alice nagged.

"Okay, your right. Alice I'll miss you so much." Bella cried. Then they all started to cry. After a few more minutes of hugging, Bella came to my side and cried into my chest.

"Bella call us when you and Edward get to Italy." Esme said.

"Alright mom." she told her.

"Take care of our little girl Edward." Carlisle said.

"with my life." I told them. They said goodbye and left the airport, Esme in tears. Mom and dad were next.

"Oh Edward. Your all grown up. I'm going to miss you." mom said.

"Me too mom. But we'll see each other soon." I reminded them.

"Yeah your right." she wipped a few tears away and kissed both out cheeks.

"Take care you two." we nodded and saw them leave. I looked at our friends.

"Well this is goodbye for now." I told them.

"Eddie, you take care of my sister." Emmett said.

"Of course I will Emmett." I promised.

"Good. Bella bear. I'll miss you sis. Call me when ever you want. And be good." she nodded and hugged her brother before kissing his cheek.

"Bella. Remember not to match your clothes to much, and heels are a good a idea once in a while." Rose said.

"I know Rose. It's also okay to go commando with some jeans. You've told me everything already." Bella said.

"Rosalie what are you teaching my sister?" Emmett said.

"Oh shut up you big baby. Bella I'll miss you." she gave her one last hug and they both left into there plane ride. Alice attacked me in a hug.

"Edward take care of her. And don't be such a prude all the time. Remember to take her out once in a while."

"Okay mother." she kissed my cheek and hugged Bella. Jasper was last.

"Well man. You've heard it from everyone so I won't repet it. Take care man. And good luck with everything." I nodded and gave him a hug. He walked up to Bella and looked down at her. She let her sobs out and hugged him tightly.

"Jasper I'm going to miss you."

"Me too sis.""What am I going to do with out my twin." she cried.

"You'll be fine Bells. You have Edward. I love you Bells, and if you need anything call and I'll be over in a heart beat." she nodded and kissed his cheek and grabbed a hold of my hand. We waved goodbye and got in the ride.

"Well love, were on our own now." I said and kissed her.

Reunion after the honeymoon….

"Bella." Alice and Rose attacked my wife. After college we got married. It wasn't a big thing, you know Bella. Our parents sent us to Paris and Romeo for our honeymoon. We were all back and living in settle. Rose and Emmett got married before us. Rose opened up her own shop in Seattle and does modeling once in a while when she's not fixing up cars. As for Emmett, well he became a major NFL player. Won a lot of games but was finally taking a break. Jasper was a teacher at a high school while Alice became a fashion designer. As for me, I became a very popular pianist. I was also taking a break though and was thinking of going into medicine like Bella's dad. Bella, well she became and author and wrote books, she was also a journalist in Seattle times, she was happy with her job, mostly because it was a home job, and since I was taking my break she was around me a lot.

We entered Bella's Parents home and was greeted from the rest of the family -once Alice and Rose let go of her.

"Hey everyone." Bella chimed.

"Bella dear how are you?" mom asked.

"I'm great Elizabeth.""that's good to hear. So I guess you two had a great time."

"It was wonderful, thank you."

"Well Edward aren't you going to say anything?" mom asked.

"His still I shock, his been like that since a week ago."

"Why is that?" Esme asked.

"Um, well you see…Mom, dad, Jasper, Emmett…I'm pregnant." I was pretty sure I still had the shit-eating-grin plastered on my face.

"Oh I just knew it, you have that glow!" Esme chimed.

"Oh I get to go shopping." Alice shrieked.

"No way. Sis that's great. I'm going to be an uncle, and her favorite too." Emmett said.

"Wait a minute, I'm going to be her favorite." Jasper whined.

"Boys, enough. We have 7 months for you to argue." Bella said.

"7? Bella your honeymoon was only a month." mom said.

"Well apparently I was pregnant before the wedding." She said.

"When exactly did you find out?" Esme asked.

"The same time Edward did, last week."

"Well isn't this wonderful. Life just couldn't get any better."…Oh but it could. I have Bella, and now I'll have a daughter or a son…Wait...Can it get any better then that?

* * *

**The end.**

I just needed to end all my stories soon. I'm getting major Writer's Block and can't concentrate anymore. I'm taking a break from writing, it won't be very long, cuz I already have new ideas i want to work on. I hope you enjoyed it, and i tried my best. Go easy on me please, I'm not all that great at describing emotions/people or place and settings. Review please.


End file.
